Mistcloud's Return
by Ravenwing679
Summary: Sequel of sorts to SunClan's Destiny. Mistcloud returns to MoonClan after a long journey, but finds it conpletely changed. When the time freeze over the territory falters, the MoonClan cats must deal with it, while an old evil lurks in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel of sorts to my first fanfiction "SunClan's Destiny" You should probably read that story before this one. But if you insist upon going further, much confusion will be assured.

Mistcloud roughly shook the snow off of her pelt. She wished that leaf-bare would just end and get onto new-leaf. Not for the first time, she wished that she was back in MoonClan territory, where it was always warm and sunny, courtesy of Timestar. Mistcloud bunched up her hind legs, and pushed off of the rock she had been standing on, skidding slightly on the gravely surface that she landed on, where Shadow Under Flying Bird, Shadow, a to-be from the Tribe, waited impatiently for Mistcloud. _Can't you go any faster? _The to-be thought angrily.

"As I am not a tribe cat, no, I cannot go any faster," Mistcloud snarled. "My pads are rubbed raw." As always, the tribe she-cat was taken back when Mistcloud answered her thoughts rather than her words.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, read my mind," Shadow complained.

"It's not something I can control," Mistcloud licked one of her sore pads while she watched Shadow clear another ravine. "How many times do I have to explain it to you? I pick up on the thoughts of every animal around me. You just happen to be the only one so it's stronger." Mistcloud backed up, and jumped. She cleared this one easier, but grit stung her skin.

"How long till we reach this, MoonClan," Shadow asked.

Mistcloud looked at the almost non-existent sun above the craggy peaks. "About two days, if we keep up this pace, but I'm guessing more toward three days. It looks like there's another storm brewing. How can you cats live up here?"

"It's where we've always lived," Shadow mewed firmly as though that answered the question. "Come on. There's a cave nearby where we can spend the night out of the wind."

"Thank StarClan," Mistcloud sighed. The two she-cats cleared another few ravines before Shadow pulled Mistcloud over to a small crack in the mountain. "Go ahead," the Tribe to-be mewed, 'The tunnel in is a bit small, but it opens up into a huge cavern." Mistcloud nodded, squeezing into the tight crack. The rock on either side of her pulled at her fur, and she banged her head on the ceiling a few times. Then, Mistcloud saw light up ahead. Slightly confused, Mistcloud squeezed out into the cavern. Under her feet was a soft glowing moss, providing a slight luminescence. When Shadow squeezed in behind her, Mistcloud was already nestled in some of the moss, licking her pads.

"The moss is luminescent. No cat knows why," Shadow explained. Shadow nestled down near Mistcloud. "So tell me more about this MoonClan. Does everyone there really have powers like me?"

"Yes," Mistcloud meowed, "Our leader is Timestar. She can freeze time around her whenever she wants. It's that reason that no one on the territory ever ages. Our medicine cat, her name is Mapletail, can heal wounds." _Useful power, _Mistcloud heard Shadow think. 'We've got cats in our clan who can turn invisible, freeze things, shoot fire out of his paws, create shields, glow, and all sorts of things."

"So my gift will fit right in?" Shadow asked.

"It will," Mistcloud comforted the to-be. "You won't regret leaving your tribe. I promise."

It was sunhigh when Mistcloud and Shadow finally left the mountains. Feeling like a kit, Mistcloud rolled in the wet grass not covered with snow. "How I have missed the grass," Mistcloud purred. Just then, a harsh cold wind blew through Mistcloud's fur. Mistcloud climbed to her feet. Looking up at the rapidly darkening sky, Mistcloud looked at Shadow. "Come on, we have to hurry."

The snow began falling as Mistcloud and Shadow ran for cover. Mistcloud could see a group of twoleg nests, and she headed toward them. _Where is the mousebrain going? _Shadow thought in confusion. Mistcloud dragged the gray to-be up the smooth stones to the Twoleg nest, where she started yowling. Shadow's thoughts were conflicting. _She's going to get us caught! She knows best, she's probably done this before! Oh, I don't know about this! _A twoleg came to the door. Letting out a cry of shock, it dashed back into its nest. The twoleg's kit came to the door, reaching down as if to pick Mistcloud up. A look of disgust crossed Mistcloud's face, but she allowed herself to be picked up. The older twoleg reached down for Shadow. Mistcloud sent Shadow a look that said, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you." Mistcloud watched Shadow be picked up and brought into the warm, if scary twoleg place.

The twolegs set Mistcloud and Shadow down next to a plump she-cat and three kits. Well, probably not kits, but pretty young. The kittypet looked up at Mistcloud. "Mistcloud, nice to see you again," she mewed.

"The pleasure is all mine Tabitha," Mistcloud meowed, "Are those your kits?"

"Yes," Tabitha nodded, and Mistcloud detected pride, and strangely worry in the kittypet's voice, "This is Shell, Leaf, and Amber," She pointed to a white tom, a brown tom, and a ginger she-cat as she spoke. Then Tabitha thought, obviously intending for Mistcloud to hear, _Shell and Leaf are StarCats. _

Mistcloud drew back. "They are?" She gasped, and then she got control of herself. "Shadow, stay here," She commanded, "I need to talk to Tabitha."

"Fine, fine, don't mind me," Shadow complained, and then yelped as one of the kits poked her.

Tabitha led Mistcloud into another section of the nest. "What are Shell and Leaf's powers?" Mistcloud asked seriously.

"Leaf's got some sort of thing with plants," Tabitha mewed, "Whatever he's feeling, the plants will react to. And Shell, well..." Tabitha lowered her voice, "He's sort of, well, mutated. His paws have webbing between them, and his tail unfolds into a fin. He's got two eyelids. One is clear, and one is solid, and he's got these slits on the side of his neck. I'm really worried."

"Could you bring them in here?" Mistcloud asked.

Tabitha nodded, and vanished back toward her nest. When she returned, a white and a brown tom were padding after her. "Leaf, Shell, this is Mistcloud. She's the cat I told you about, the one with special powers." Shell's eyes widened. Tabitha looked at Shell. "Could you show Mistcloud your secret?" Tabitha asked. Shell nodded, star struck. Shell spread his paws, showing the webbing between them, and his tail, which Mistcloud had thought was fluffy, unfolded to a fish-like tail. Mistcloud took a step closer, and could see the slits on Shell's neck.

"I think Shell is equipped for swimming. He has a tail fins and breathing slits like a fish, and a clear eyelid for seeing in the water out of," Mistcloud was impressed. A StarCat with a power that made them appear different physically was very rare. Mistcloud turned to Leaf. "And what can you do?" She asked. Leaf must have been excited about being acknowledged, because the plant next to him shot straight up into the air. "I guess that answers my question," Mistcloud mewed.

"What... what can you do?" Shell asked.

Mistcloud looked at Shell. "I can read minds." Leaf looked unimpressed. "Do you want me to prove it?" Mistcloud asked. Leaf nodded. "Then think about something that you want me to hear." Leaf nodded again. Mistcloud tuned in on the kit. _Are there any other cats with powers like you and me? _He thought in question.

Mistcloud purred. "Yes, there are in fact cats with powers like us, but everyone's power is different," Leaf looked impressed.

"If there are cats like us, can we join them?" Shell asked. There was a terrible silence. Tabitha froze, and Mistcloud hung her head. _What? We can't? _Shell thought anxiously.

"You can join," Mistcloud mewed carefully, "but you can't return here if you do." The kits looked at each other. Tabitha looked at her kits.

"What's it like, where you live?" Leaf asked.

"Well, um... we live in a clan called MoonClan. We have a leader, her name is Timestar, I'm the deputy, and our Medicine cat is Mapletail. We have warriors, who are responsible for getting food and protecting us from danger, and apprentices, cats who are learning to be warriors and control their powers."

"And you live out in the woods, with no twolegs?"

"No blankets?

"No kitty food?"

"No rules?"

"No..."

'We have rules," Mistcloud interrupted. "They're just different from the rules you have here."

Shell and Leaf looked at each other for a short time before they cried, "Can we go?"

"Please mother!"

"We'll have so much fun!"

"It's so boring here!"

"There are other cats like us!"

"We won't be different!"

"Oh please mother, can we?" Shell and Leaf looked pleadingly at Tabitha.

Tabitha looked sadly at her kits. "I won't be able to go with you," She meowed, "and Amber can't come either." The kits paused, looking suddenly indecisive.

"Mistcloud!" Mistcloud heard Shadow yowl. Mistcloud dashed to where Shadow was standing, Amber looking scared. "Someone needs to talk to you," and then Shadow's eyes went white. Shadow didn't move for a moment, and then she spoke.

But it wasn't Shadow's voice that came from the to-be's mouth. It was a she-cat's voice. A she-cat's voice that Mistcloud knew very well. "It has been too long my deputy."

Mistcloud couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Timestar?" She gasped.

And thus the first chapter of my new fanfic is up. Whadaya think? What do you think that Shadow's power is? What do you... no better not ask that. Review!


	2. Returning

Once again I suggest that you read the prequel before this story, but for those of you who are stubborn, go ahead and read, but don't say I didn't warn you. This story takes place at the end of winter, when spring is approaching, several months after the events of "SunClan's Destiny."

I don't own Warriors. I have forgotten to say that in every chapter I have put up. I remembered this time. Let's hear a round of applause (Is met by dead silence and crickets chirping) Well, umm, go ahead and read the chapter. (Ducks head and runs off)

* * *

Mistcloud couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Timestar?" She gasped. But that was impossible. Shadow could let spirits from StarClan speak through her, but Timestar wasn't dead, couldn't be dead... was she?

"Mistcloud," Shadow spoke as Timestar, "I know that you are surprised at hearing from me through Shadow. I am sad to tell you that I am in fact dead."

"No, Timestar," Mistcloud whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Shadow's face twisted into one of sorrow, "It couldn't be helped. Everything is different. There is a new leader now, as well as three new warriors, well, five if you count Flashfrost and Wavewhisker."

"Wavepaw and Flashpaw got their warrior names?" Mistcloud interrupted, then lowered her head, "Sorry, continue."

"A litter of StarCats came to my awareness. Four StarCats in ThunderClan, all brother and sister. They had the powers of flight, speed, strength, and life. The life-powered one, Willowpaw, became consumed with her powers, and tried to take over the forest. She tried to kill her brother and sister, Goldenpaw and Robinpaw as they were known then. Robinpaw survived, but Goldenpaw was lost. MoonClan lead an attack on ThunderClan after Flashfrost, Wavewhisker, Robinsky and Spruceclaw's warrior ceremony. I died before the fight had begun. While the rest of the clan fought, Goldenpaw, resurrected by the Lifekin, given the title of next leader, and given life powers, came back, and finished Willowstar, as she was calling herself then. It was over, and the clan returned home. Goldenstar has been leading MoonClan ever since. He has done well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry to be butting in, but for a longer and less confusing version of events, check out the prequel, "SunClan's Destiny" part 2.  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Lightfeather has been filling in as deputy while you were gone," Timestar finished, "MoonClan is awaiting your return."

"I have come across two kittypet kits," Mistcloud asked stiffly, "They appear to be StarCats. Should I bring them too?"

"If their mother agrees and they are not too young," Timestar murmured, "Do what your instinct tells you. Act as you would if I were not here," And Timestar pulled out of Shadow.

The tribe she-cat sucked in a deep breath and shook her head, "By Silverpelt I hate that," Shadow complained, "Half of them don't even warn me. Oh hi Shadow, you don't mind if I take control of your body for a while Shadow? Good Shadow, because I'm coming in Shadow. I'm always afraid..." Shadow cut herself off, but Mistcloud caught the rest of the unfinished sentence in her mind. _I'm always afraid that an evil cat will take control of me. _

Mistcloud brushed against the apprentice. "It's fine Shadow. You'll learn to control the spirits coming in and out. I promise," Mistcloud pressed against the to-be in comfort.

Shadow looked at Mistcloud reproachfully. "Haven't I told you _not_ to read my mind," She complained.

Shell and Leaf bounded up to Mistcloud. "We want to come to MoonClan," Shell mewed, "Mother has said yes, and we want to come. Can we please?"

Mistcloud cast her gaze to Tabitha, who was standing quietly with Amber pressed into her side. "You... you understand the consequences of your choice right?" Mistcloud asked, "You won't be able to come back here after you join the clan. Any memory of this place will become vague and fuzzy. You are sure?"

"Yes!" Cried Leaf, and the kits tumbled together in excitement.

"How old are they?" Mistcloud asked Tabitha quietly.

_Seven moons, _Tabitha thought to Mistcloud.

"Really? They look tiny," Mistcloud murmured.

_They're not clan cats. _Mistcloud purred in amusement.

Early the next morning Mistcloud awoke to leave. She pulled Shadow out of Amber's paws and nudged Shell and Leaf awake. "Time to go," She whispered, and padded toward the entrance to the twoleg nest. Thank StarClan that the twolegs had installed a small opening in the door for Mistcloud. Sometimes she had to yowl for ages before the twolegs opened to door.

Arriving outside first, Mistcloud took a deep breath of fresh cold air. It filled her lungs, making her feel like a clan cat again. Shell and Leaf came out into the freshly fallen snow. Shell, probably nerver having seen it before, jump right into it. With a squeak of surprise, he jumped out. Shell shivered. "It's cold," he complained.

Leaf hopped in the snow like his brother, and stood there for a second. "It's not that bad once you get used to it," He mewed, sniffing the snow. When he licked it, his eyes widened. "It melts!"

"This is snow," Mistcloud explained, her tougher fur not too bothered by the snow, "It's frozen rain. Of course it melts."

"It feels weird between my paws, and I leave footprints, but it's knid of neat," Shell commented.

"It's not that bad," Leaf agreed.

Shadow trotted out behind the two kits. "Good," She snapped, "We've got a long way to go and I don't want to hear your complaining the whole way!" So Shadow and Mistcloud dragged the reluctant kits along with them as Mistcloud trotted determinedly toward MoonClan camp. It took them until Sundown to even reach clan territory because Leaf and Shell kept slowing them down. "I'm tired," Leaf and Shell complained, "I don't like the snow anymore," Shell went on to complain. Mistcloud gritted her teeth and didn't say anything.

Mistcloud came upon MoonClan territory at moonhigh. Dragging the other cats along in excitement, the cats made it to the camp in short time. Mistcloud paused before entering. Everything was different, Timestar had said. Shadow looked at her. "What are you waiting for?" The to-be asked.

Mistcloud composed herself and entered the camp. There was one cat on watch. No, Mistcloud corrected herself, two. There was a cat on top of the tree waiting to ambush them when they got close enough. "Calm down, I know you're there," Mistcloud called, "It's Mistcloud, I'm back."

"Mistcloud!" The first cat Mistcloud had seen cried, and the camp sprang into light as Lightfeather started glowing. Cats poured out of the dens, welcoming her back. There were two cats that Mistcloud didn't recognize, but that wasn't what stole her attention. A cat came out of the leader's den, and it wasn't Timestar. It was a young golden tom. _Ah, Mistcloud, _Mistcloud heard him think. _This should be interesting. I guesss she'll be wanting to talk to me. _

"Who are the kits and the apprentice?" Flashfrost appeared out of nowhere to ask.

"We're not kits," Shell protested, "We're old enough to be apprentices!"

Flashfrost leaned in closer. "Really? You're so small," She mewed.

"Flashfrost, lay off of them," Wavewhisker meowed.

"Mistcloud, you have returned," The golden tom mewed. He was a lot younger than Mistcloud had anticipated. Younger than her. Maybe younger than Flashfrost and Wavewhisker, the youngest cats in the clan. "My name is Goldenstar. I know this must be a big shock for you."

"Not really," Mistcloud shrugged, "Timestar spoke to me through Shadow on my way back. She filled me in. Right now the kits, Shell and Leaf need apprentice names, and I need to meet your brother and sister."

"Um... okay," Goldenstar seemed at a loss for words. Timestar would never not know what to say, Mistcloud thought.

"Come on," Mistcloud led Goldenstar with her to the meeting spot. The rest of MoonClan followed. Mistcloud took a deep breath, "Cats of MoonClan, as you can see, I have returned from my trip to the mountains. I have returned with Shadow Of Flying Bird, Shadow, who has the power to allow spirits to speak through her. This is how Timestar spoke to me," Cats murmured appreciatively. A cat who could speak for the spirits of StarClan could be very useful indeed. "As for Shell and Leaf, I picked up these two kittypets on my way back. Shell is mutated to survive underwater. He has fins and gills..."

"He's sort of like me," A light brown she-cat Mistcloud didn't know spoke up. "My name is Robinsky. I've been...um... mutated as you put, too. I have wings," Shell looked up at Robinsky. His eyes filled with happiness. "If MoonClan does mentors, I'd like permission to mentor Shell."

"MoonClan generally doesn't do mentors," Mistcloud mewed before Goldenstar said something stupid, "But you can oversee his training if you like."

Robinsky flicked her ears in surprise. _Wow, _she thought, _does this cat have a bit of tough freshkill in her stomach? _Mistcloud ignored the insult. However, Robinsky only mewed, 'Thank you Mistcloud."

Mistcloud cleared her throat, getting the clan back to business, "Leaf, I know that plants react to the way he is feeling. Whether or not he can actually control them remains to be seen, but..."

"And now we shall have Shell and Leaf's apprentice ceremony," Goldenstar interrupted, "Shadow, do you wish to keep your tribe name, or would you like me to switch it to a clan name?"

"I'll keep my clan name, thank you," Shadow snapped.

"Oh, um, okay," Goldenstar flicked his tail for silence. "Shell, Leaf, come up here," The two young cats came up to stand beside Goldenstar and Mistcloud. "These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices-"

"We're seven moons old thank you," Leaf cut in.

"... and are old enough to become apprentices," Goldenstar finished through clenched teeth. "Shell, from this moment onward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Shellpaw. Robinsky will oversee your training, as she knows what it is like to be physically different from your clan," Goldenstar glared at Mistcloud, daring her to butt in. Mistcloud said nothing. Goldenstar continued, "Leaf, from this moment onward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Flamefoot and Iceshadow can help you with your training..."

"Wait," Iceshadow cut in, "We can? We know nothing about plants. I freeze them, Flamefoot burns them. It's easy as." Mistcloud rolled her eyes.

Goldenstar looked flustered, "Um... okay then, I'll help with your training Leafpaw. Shadow, Mapletail, our Medicine cat, will oversee your training. She's knows most about StarClan and can help you."

"No, she can't," Mistcloud snapped, "Stop trying to give all the apprentices mentors! This isn't ThunderClan! It's MoonClan! The apprentices work out their powers by themselves. They're the only ones who can help them, can't you get that straight! What is the clan coming to?" Mistcloud stalked toward the warrior's den. She turned abruptly, and snapped, "Congratulations on your new mate by the way Flashfrost. Maybe you can set him straight!" And Mistcloud curled up into a ball in a nest, and fell asleep.

The Dark Forest

"So the tribe cat can let spirits speak and act through her," A she-cat mused, blue eyes twinkling. "Goldenstar, you've just sentenced yourself to death."

* * *

(Slunks back into room after embarrassment as beginning of chapter. Straightens shirt.) Umm...What do you think? There's some tension between Goldenstar and Mistcloud. How do you think that's going to roll over? Review please! I update much fast when reviewed...


	3. Training

This chapter is pathetically short. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy.

Just so you know, I will not be doing the P.O.V's of anycat I did the P.O.V of in "SunClan's Destiny." Why? I love writing as them, but I want to get to know our new cats.

* * *

Shellpaw

Shellpaw dabbed a paw into the river. "It's wet," He mewed, "Do I have to go in?"

Robinsky seemed amused, "It's water," She purred, "Of course it's wet," She nudged Shellpaw, "And yes, you have to go in the water. You'll never learn how to use your power if you don't." She fluttered her wings as she spoke. Shellpaw loved to watch her do that.

Shellpaw dabbed another paw in before giving up and plopping in. The cold water shocked him, and he flailed ridiculously for a few heartbeats. Then he felt fear. The current was beginning to carry him downstream. He tumbled head over paws along the riverbed. Shellpaw yowled, bubbles erupting from his mouth. He sucked in another breath and yowled again, hoping that Robinsky would hear him. He sucked in another breath, and then realized something. He was completely submerged underwater, but he was breathing. He stopped yowling and just took in air for a few heartbeats. He could breath.

Instantly Shellpaw was calmer. He had enough room in his mind to think. He opened his eyes, keeping the clear lid closed. It was amazing. There were colorful plants and fish of every type. Shellpaw used his paws to swim in a circle, propelling himself with his tail. He swam in a circle, and coasted with the current. After a while he became conscious of a cat above him. He looked up and saw Robinsky flying above him, beautiful golden wings spread and shining in the sun. Shellpaw stuck his head above the water and called, "Robinsky!"

The MoonClan warrior swooped down until she was about a tail length away from him. "I was so worried you weren't going to get it," She meowed fretfully. "You were tossing and turning and the current was so fast that it was all I could do to keep up with you, even flying!"

"I'm fine," Shellpaw told her. He suddenly dove back under and then sprang into the air. He landed on something warm and soft. "Robinsky?" He asked.

"Yeah," Robinsky flapped her wings. "You looked tired," Now that Shellpaw thought about it, he was exhausted. He asked quietly, "Am I too heavy for you to carry?"

"No," Robinsky mewed, flapping her wings hard and soaring into the sky. Shellpaw gasped in fear. What if he fell? "Don't worry, you won't fall," Robinsky murmured, obviously sensing his fear. "And if you do, I'll catch you. I've been working on my diving."

Shellpaw relaxed on Robinsky's back. As he peered over her shoulder, he had to gasp at the forest flying by beneath them. "Did I really drift down that far?" He gasped.

"Yeah," Robinsky purred. "It's faster to fly back at this point." She twisted her head back to check on him. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No," Shellpaw whispered, not really paying attention. He was busy looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Leafpaw

"So, um... now what?" Leafpaw asked Goldenstar. The MoonClan leader had taken the apprentice out into the forest and was watching him, obviously expecting something to happen.

"Um... well, you..." Goldenstar seemed at a loss for words. Leafpaw sighed. He hadn't seen much of the MoonClan leader since yesterday, but he didn't think that this was the way that a clan leader should be acting. Mistcloud clearly didn't approve of him.

Leafpaw sighed again, and the bush next to him sagged. "Are you really supposed to be helping me?" Leafpaw groaned, "because it's not working. Mistcloud was right. I'm getting as much done as I would by myself! I bet Shellpaw's doing better than I am!" The bush stood straight up, and thorns appeared on the branches.

"Well, Shellpaw's powers are more obvious than yours," Goldenstar grimaced, "But the plants react to the way you're feeling. So maybe you could try projecting an emotion toward a plant?" Goldenstar's voice trailed off in a questioning tone.

Leafpaw groaned. Goldenstar was grasping at strings, but Leafpaw sighed and gave it a try. He built up his frustration and imagined it gathering into a giant ball. Then he imagined flinging it into the plant on his left. The branches and leaves of the bush curled and shook. Then it began to stretch toward the cause of his frustration, Goldenstar. The MoonClan leader seemed alarmed, and stepped back a few steps. Leafpaw pulled away from the plant, and shook himself as the bush resumed its normal position.

Goldenstar looked impressed. "I think your power could be really strong if we learn how to harness it," He thought aloud, "Good job Leafpaw." Empty praise. Leafpaw could tell. He hoped that Shellpaw's training was going better than his.

* * *

Shadow Under Flying Bird

Shadow's body sagged as a spirit left her after talking to Mapletail. It was getting worse and worse. Spirits hadn't talked to her much in the mountains. Her warrior ancestors felt that they should respect her and her powers, but these StarClan cats seemed to have not problem using her as they liked.

"Shadow," Mapletail broke through Shadow's angry thoughts. "I was wondering. StarCats are created when two cats of different blood have kits together. Who were your parents?"

Shadow took a deep breath, looked Mapletail straight in the eye, and mewed, "I don't know. The she-cat who took care of me when I was a kit was Falcon Perched on Nearby Rock. She was not my real mother." Shadow didn't like talking about her parents. It was an uncomfortable topic for her.

"Oh," Mapletail looked away. Most cats couldn't take Shadow's gaze for long. Shadow was proud of it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shadow snarled. "It won't do any good."

Suddenly. Shadow heard a shout. "Eagle's back!" It was Iceshadow. Iceshadow was one one of the few MoonClan cats that Shadow could stand to talk to. A strange cat was standing in camp.

"Hello MoonClan," the tom, Eagle, Shadow presumed, mewed.

Spruceclaw, Shadow had met him earlier that day, zoomed up to Eagle and brushed against him. "It's good to see you again Eagle. Any news from the clans?"

"Not much," Eagle mewed. "Pigeonkit and Alderkit are Pigeonpaw and Alderpaw now. Silverstorm is mentoring Pigeonpaw. Pigeompaw took SunClan very well and we expect him to take Silverstorm's place."

"That's wonderful," Robinsky mewed, and Shadow wondered when she had gotten back. Shellpaw was practically shaking with excitment. His powers probably went well. _Lucky._

The MoonClan cats gathered around Eagle like starving rogues around a piece of freshkill. Shadow sighed, when suddenly she felt a tapping on her consciousness. A spirit_. No! I won't let you in_! Shadow focused on creating a barrier stronger than rock around her, trying to block the spirit. Surprisingly, the spirit relented, and Shadow her a voice in her head_. "Hello Shadow_," A she-cat's voice purred_, "My name is Willowstar." _

* * *

Again, sorry this chapter is so pathetically short. Next week's entry will be longer and much more will happen, I promise.


	4. Willowstar

Hi everyone. I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry sorry sorry that the chapter is up late. I've had homework and school and everything's just generally been hectic.

Anyway, just a quick note. I need to use tribe terms for the seasons here and I had to make it up since Erin Hunter didn't give us all of the terms, so here's what I'm using

Spring - Freed Water  
Summer - Swift Water  
Fall/Autumn - Slowed Water  
Winter - Frozen Water

Happy Reading!

_______________

Shadow's neck fur bristled. "Willowstar. I've heard other cats talk about you. Who are you?"

"_I am a great leader who was taken from power by your leader, Goldenstar,"_ Willowstar began.

"He's not my leader," Shadow injected, "I'm staying here until I learn how to use my powers, and then I'm going back to my tribe."

"_Very well,"_ Willowstar mewed, _"Do you think that Goldenstar is a good leader?"_

Shadow shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he seems a bit young," She admitted.

Willowstar purred. _"I can change that,"_ She mewed, and then she was gone.

"Shadow!" Mistcloud padded up to Shadow. "What's going on? Were you talking to someone?"

Shadow started to say something, and then shook her head, "No. Just to myself."

Mistcloud looked unsatisfied. "Really Shadow?" She asked.

Just then, interrupting Mistcloud, Bird and Illusion ran into camp with a reddish leaf clenched in Bird's mouth. "Mistcloud!" Illusion shrieked, "Look at what we found!"

Mistcloud froze, staring in horror at the reddish leaf as Bird dropped it at her feet. "Where did you find it please say you found it off of the territory," Mistcloud ran two sentences together.

"No," Bird whispered in horror. "It was on the territory, on the ground. At first I thought it was Illusion trying to scare me, but then I realized that it wasn't." Bird looked desperately at Mistcloud. "What does it mean?" She asked.

Mistcloud blinked. All of the cats seemed horrified to see the reddish leaf. Shadow didn't see the reason for the freak out. "It's just a leaf," She mewed, "It's only changed color from the seasons changing. It probably got buried under the snow when it fell." Then she thought of something. There was no snow on MoonClan territory. It was as warm as Swift Water. "Does this have something to do with the fact that everything is similar to Swift-Water here even though it's Frozen-Water everywhere else?"

Mistcloud nodded. Illusion elaborated. "Timestar, our former leader before Goldenstar who had the power to freeze time as she liked, had a time freeze over the territory which prevented anything or anyone on the territory from aging. Even when she died, the time freeze stayed in place, only StarClan knows why. If there's a leaf that's begun to change for leaf-fall..."

"The time freeze could be faltering," Mistcloud finished.

Shadow didn't see the problem. "So what?" She asked, "So everyone starts aging like normal. So what?"

"There usually aren't many cats in one generation who are StarCats," Bird answered, "This generation has been, freaky. We had Goldenstar, Robinsky, Spruceclaw, Shellpaw, Leafpaw, you and..." She trailed off, "And you," She concluded.

"_Doesn't even bother to include me," _Willowstar complained. Shadow was startled by the she-cat's sudden appearance in her mind and jolted a bit.

Mistcloud's eyes jumped to Shadow. "What happened?" She asked, "One minute I could hear your thoughts, the next, nothing. What's happening Shadow?" Shadow shifted her thoughts of Willowstar away and started thinking, _so what happens now that the time freeze has faltered? Is something really bad going to happen? I'm scared._

Mistcloud tried to force out a purr. "We'll be fine," She mewed firmly to Shadow. "But I need to talk to Timestar." She looked half hopefully at Shadow as though Timestar might suddenly insert herself into Shadow. Shadow glared at Mistcloud. After a few heartbeats, Mistcloud looked away, defeated. "I'm going to talk to Goldenstar," She murmured, and trotted toward the leader's den.

_________________________________

Mistcloud

"The time freeze has faltered," Mistcloud snarled at Goldenstar.

Goldenstar looked up in alarm. "What?" He asked.

"The time freeze has faltered. Illusion and Bird found a red leaf on the ground. What are we going to do?" Mistcloud asked.

Goldenstar looked flustered. "We should talk to Timestar," he mewed, "Is Shadow going to..."

"Shadow can't control when spirits speak through her. They just come in and start talking," Mistcloud meowed curtly.

"Oh," Goldenstar murmured. The young tom looked frightened, and Mistcloud was reminded of just how young he was, barely twelve moons when he had stepped into the time freeze. Goldenstar looked at Mistcloud. 'You're better at this than I am," He cried, "What am I supposed to do?"

Mistcloud flicked her ears. She truly didn't know, but there was one thing that she had learned from Timestar in crisis's past, never let the clan see your true fear. It would scare them, and that you didn't want. You could freak out later with your deputy and Medicine cat. "We'll be fine," Mistcloud mewed, "StarClan will help us, they always have in the past. No matter what was happening."

Goldenstar nodded, a little reassured. "I will speak to the clan." Mistcloud padded after Goldenstar as he trotted out of his den. Fear was high in the air, and frightened thoughts were pounding at Mistcloud's skull. Mistcloud shook her head and ignored them, like she had learned before Timestar had made her a warrior. The former deputy, the one who had brought her to MoonClan from RiverClan had been so proud. Stormclaw...

Mistcloud was jolted out of her memories as Goldenstar called to MoonClan, "Cats of MoonClan! As you may have heard, Illusion and Bird found a red leaf on the territory today. Yes, this possibly means that the time freeze that continued even after Timestar died has faltered, and may be ending completely," Cries of panic came from the clan, and Goldenstar waited patiently until they died down before he continued.

"We have been in much worse situations than this MoonClan," He called, "When we went to face Willowstar we were all faced with imminent death, yet we came out alive. We will survive this! And with all the new cats," He glanced at Mistcloud, "Our deputy returned, and StarClan on our side, we will get the time freeze back working. This I swear on StarClan."

"How are you going to do that?" Heat asked. Cats looked at Goldenstar for an answer.

"I don't know yet," Goldenstar mewed honestly, "but we will find a way."

__________

Shadow

Willowstar smirked, "Well, he has gotten better at speeches I'll give him that," She mewed, "But not much," She sighed. "Why is everyone worried about the time freeze faltering anyway? It's not like these cats have had short lives. Everyone will start aging again. I'd love to see what the kits of two powerful StarCat's would be able to do."

"What did you do?" Shadow asked, "They speak of you like you're the villain."

"Everyone is so pessimistic," Willowstar sighed, _"I did what was best for the clans. Why no one sees that, I'll never know. I will help MoonClan. I've just got to wait until the time is right." _Shadow wasn't sure, but she thought she heard an evil purr from Willowstar. Willowstar must have sensed Shadow's confusion. "_You will help me help MoonClan,"_ She purred, _"In fact, you're the key component." _

________

Hope that wasn't too short, and sorry again for the lateness. R&R!


	5. Moonstone

Yeah, this chapter will be late again, so sorry in advance. Hope this comes out right.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Shadow

Life at MoonClan became hectic on a good day. Patrols were constantly leaving and finding more red leaves, and Mapletail was freaking out. She was seriously considering leaving the territory to go to Moonstone, and hope that she was not seen by any clan cats. Strangely even to Shadow, Shadow wanted to go.

"If I can understand my warrior ancestors, maybe I can learn to control their coming in and out of me," Shadow explained. Mapletail nodded, understanding the apprentice's reasons.

In the end, Mapletail, Shadow, Robinsky, Shellpaw and Leafpaw went. Mapletail thought it was important that the apprentices learn about StarClan. Shadow thought they were a waste of time. The apprentices we constantly goofing off, wasting valuable time that could be used to get to Moonstone quicker. In the Tribe, when the Healer took you to the Whispering Cave, you knew to be respectful.

Why do we need to stay so close to the Thunderpath?" Leafpaw asked.

"Because if the cats from the other clans see us, we'll be in big trouble," Robinsky hissed. Her wings were loosely folded, still visible to anycat who happened to look. "And the clan cats are very hostile toward intruders.

"Robinsky?" Shadow turned and saw a group of cats, all with different scents staring at the MoonClan cats.

"Silverstorm!" Robinsky called joyously, and rubbed against the gray she-cat. Robinsky looked down. "Oh, you got Alderkit."

"It's Alderpaw, thank you very much," The brown tom stuck out his chest in an attempt to look impressive, but ended up merely looking silly. "Hey, you have wings," He mewed, looking at Robinsky's back.

"Oh, um, well..."

"Don't worry," A white she-cat mewed, "We've told him."

Robinsky looked relieved. "Thanks, I thought I was going to have to cover."

"Who are you guys?" Shellpaw asked. Shadow had been wondering the same, but had not voiced it.

"Oh," Robinsky shook herself, "Sorry, this is SunClan."

"SunClan?" Leafpaw wrinkled his nose, "You're a small clan."

The white she-cat purred in amusement. That's because we're all from different clans. I'm Lilywing, and I'm from ShadowClan. This is Silverstorm and Alderpaw from ThunderClan. That's Lionflame and Frostpaw from WindClan, and Hazedream from RiverClan."

"I'm Shellpaw," The cream apprentice mewed. "This is my brother Leafpaw, Mapletail, and Shadow."

"Shadow?" Frostpaw asked, her dark gray tail flicking in question. "Were you a rogue or something? You don't have a clan name."

Shadow stepped forward angrily. "I was not a rogue. My name is Shadow Under Flying Bird. I was an, as you call it, apprentice in my Tribe. I was brought to MoonClan because I couldn't control my ability."

"Ooh! You're a MoonClan cat too!" Alderpaw cried. "What can you do?"

Shadow snarled at the younger cat, and Alderpaw fell back.

"So, how have things at ThunderClan been going?" Robinsky asked.

Mapletail mewed stiffly. "We really should be going."

Robinsky nodded reluctantly. "I suppose. Well, see you SunClan," She mewed.

"Bye Robinsky," The SunClan cats chorused.

As the MoonClan cats continued on their way, Shellpaw asked, "How did all those cats know you?" Shadow had been thinking the same thing. She listened to the conversation.

Robinsky stared into space. "I used to be a ThunderClan cat, and then my wings grew and set off a whole chain of events (For chain of events check out SunClan's Destiny Part 2. You're probably getting tired of me telling you this) I ended up at MoonClan though."

"So you grew up where having wings wasn't normal or expected?" Shellpaw asked. "That must have been hard."

Robinsky nodded. "Spruceclaw and Goldenstar had powers too, but they weren't as obvious as mine. They tried to help, but they really couldn't. Then we ran into Flashfrost and...Timestar... and they told us about MoonClan. Spruceclaw wanted to join right away. Goldenstar and I weren't so sure. But I decided to go when I got back to camp, and I was leaving to get Goldenstar to leave and then..." She fell silent.

"And then..." Shellpaw prompted. _How can he listen to this stuff? I don't care!_

But thankfully, they had reached Highstones, and everycat had to focus on getting up the cliff. Shadow, used to living in the mountains, scaled to the top easily, and lay down, yawning and licking her paws as she waited for the others. Mapletail warned everycat when they all reached the top. "You need to be quiet and respectful. This is our most sacred place. She cast a strong look especially toward Shadow, Leafpaw, and Shellpaw. Shadow glared right back. Mapletail looked away. "Come on, let's go."

One by one, the MoonClan cats filed into the cave. As the Moonstone came into sight, Shadow had to admit it was impressive. It was a huge glowing pale blue crystal, and it filled the chamber with light. "Kneel down, and press you nose to the stone," Mapletail whispered, as though speaking loud was forbidden, and somehow, Shadow felt it was. Not really forbidden. But not needed.

Eager to speak to her warrior ancestors, Shadow pressed her nose to the stone. She closed her eyes. Instantly she was in a starlit field. Cats with unfamiliar scents walked around her. She didn't know any of them. "Hello!" She called. Cats turned to look at her. "Umm, hi. I'm Shadow and I was wondering if there was anyone here to speak to me?" Cats shrugged, and continued walking. Shadow felt despair. Had it been a mistake to come to Moonstone? There were no cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water here at all!

"Shadow," A quiet voice spoke to her. Shadow whirled around to see a black she-cat was looking at her. "Hello Shadow. My name is Fog of Early Morning. I am very glad to see you."

_________________________________________________

Leafpaw looked around eagerly when he awoke in new surroundings. He was a bit surprised. When he had been told of StarClan by Mapletail, he had pictured a field, not a dark mysterious forest. "Hello Leafpaw," He heard a she-cat's voice.

He turned to face a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. "Um, hi. Who are you?" On second thought he added, "How do you know my name?"

"StarClan knows everything Leafpaw," the she-cat laughed. "My name is Willowstar."

"You were a leader?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes, but Goldenstar killed me because he thought that I was evil. He's the evil one of you ask me. He can't even keep his clan straight." Willowstar lashed her tail.

"He's not doing too well training me either," Leafpaw muttered.

"Good," Willowstar purred, "So we both agree that Goldenstar is a bad leader. You see Leafpaw, I've got a plan to save MoonClan from the unable leader that Goldenstar is. I'll need your help if I'm going to pull it off."

"What do I have to do?" Leafpaw asked.

"Nothing yet, but I will need your help soon. Very soon. I'll let you know," Willowstar paused, and then added, "Your powers are very strong you know."

"They are?" Leafpaw asked.

"Yes. Goldenstar hasn't told you because he's afraid you'll try to rule the clan with them. He doesn't really want to help you; he wants to hold you back so you can't overthrow him." Leafpaw was angry. Why did Goldenstar think he wanted to take over the clan? "Together we can overthrow him," Willowstar whispered. "We can save MoonClan from their slavery, and we will lead the clan!"

"We?" Leafpaw asked.

"You and I," Willowstar mewed.

Leafpaw thought about it. "Just let me know what you want me to do." Willowstar purred, and then vanished into the forest.

__________________________

Wow. Didn't see that coming. It's like this story is taking a life of its own. R&R please.


	6. Alliances

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Mossstar- tortiseshell she-cat

Deputy- Brownclaw- Dark brown tom  
Apprentice- Pigeonpaw

Medicine Cat- Grayleaf- older gray she-cat

Warriors:

Rippedtail -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)

Firefur- ginger tom

Spottedfur = lightly spotted tom

Silverstorm- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Alderpaw

Blueleaf = Blue-gray she-cat

Emberheart = ginger she-cat.

Dawnburst- golden she-cat

Foxtail- ginger tom

Fleetfur-Ginger tom

Flickerfoot -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Pigeonpaw- light gray she-cat

Alderpaw- brown tom with blue eyes

Queens and kits-

Heartflight-tabby she-cat

Elders:

Flight- ginger striped she-cat

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blossomstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Clifffoot- pale gray tom

Medicine Cat: Amberdew- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Frogfoot- dark gray tom (Former SunClan)

Nightshadow- black she-cat (SunClan)

Micarush - pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Oakstripe- dark ginger tom

Lilywing- white she-cat (SunClan)

Pinetail- brown tom

Queens

Whiteheart- white she-ca  
Kit- Redkit (red-brown)

Appentices

Elders

Blacktooth- dark gray tom

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RiverClan**

Leader: Creekstar- gray tom

Deputy- Ripplefur- blue gray tom

Medicine Cat- Splashwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors-

Stonefur- gray tom (Former SunClan)

Wildwind- striped tom. (Former SunClan)

Rapidfoot= dark tabby tom

Hazedream- ginger she-cat (SunClan)

Boulderpelt- gray tom

Apprentices

Queens-

Streamtail- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Gullpelt- very pale gray she-cat

______________________________________________________________________________________

**WindClan-**

Leader- Galestar- gray white she-cat

Deputy- Falconheart- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeflight- White she-cat

Warriors-

Gailstorm -longhaired pale gray she-cat.

Gleampelt - dark cream she-cat.

Lionflame- ginger tom  
Apprentice: Frostpaw

Apprentices

Frostpaw- dark gray she-cat

Stormpaw- drak gray tom

Queens

Elders-

Curlfoot- pale brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**SunClan**

Silverstorm and Alderpaw of ThunderClan  
Lilywing of ShadowClan  
Lionflame and Frostpaw of WindClan  
Hazedream of RiverClan

_________________________________________________________________________

**MoonClan**

Leader- Goldenstar- ginger tom who has life power.

Deputy- Mistcloud- blue gray she-cat who can read minds

Medicine Cat- Mapletail- golden and brown she-cat who can heal

Warriors-

Flamefoot- ginger tom who can shoot fire out of his paws

Iceshadow- white she-cat who can freeze things

Sparrowfur- gray tom who can create translucent inpenatrable shields

Lightfeather- pale gray she-cat who glows with white light

Illusion- gray stripped white she-cat who can create convincing illusions. Former Tribe cat.

Gingerclaw- ginger tom who can find things

Robinsky- Light brown she-cat with brown and copper wings

Flashfrost- pretty brown she-cat who can teleport

Wavewhisker- tortoiseshell tom who can read emotions

Spruceclaw-dark brown tom who is super fast.

Heat- red brown tom. Can hypnotize cats.

Bird- blue gray she-cat. Can control animals.

Apprentices

Shellpaw- cream tom. Mutated to swim and breathe underwater.

Leafpaw- golden brown tom. Has some but little control over plants.

Shadow- black she-cat. Former Tribe cat. Spirits can speak through her.

___________________________________________________________________________

**StarClan**

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat (SunClan)

Skyfire- Light brown she-cat. (Former SunClan)

Timestar- gray she-cat

(Supposedly) Willowstar- white and brown she-cat

___________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Outside Clans**

Eagle- brown and white tom (Former SunClan)

Dogclaw: Black tom with large, white front paws. Former deputy.


	7. The Gathering

Wow, I think this chapter isn't horribly overdue. Good job me. Yes, I know that Mossstar's name looks weird. Not sure I made the right choice making her leader, but only because her name looks weird. This is the longes chapter the I've had in a long time. I am so proud of myself.

Just so you know, this fanfic will not be nearly as long as "SunClan's Destiny" I honestly don't know how I wrote that monsterous fic in less than four months. And yes, anything over 40,000 words is monsterous to me.

On with the chapter!

_________________________________________

Shadow Under Flying Bird

"Do I know you?" Shadow asked.

The black she-cat pressed against Shadow. "Not personally, my daughter," Fog murmured.

"You're my mother!" Shadow cried in astonishment. "I knew you didn't abandon me!" And she twined her tail with her mother's.

"No, I didn't abandon you in the way you're thinking," Fog whispered, "But I died taking you to the tribe. A hawk tried to get you. It got me instead," She put her tail over Shadow's mouth as Shadow opened it to question. "Let me finish. Maybe I'll answer your question." Shadow nodded, and Fog continued. "Your father took you to the tribe, and left you there as soon as he was assured that you would be safe. I watched the whole time. I watched you grow from a kit to a to-be. And then you developed your powers.

"I was frightened for you, but then Mistcloud came, and I was reassured. I've been watching you for a long time now, and I am so happy to have the chance to talk to you. You are doing well my daughter, better than I could have hoped." Fog nuzzled her daughter.

Shadow purred, but then asked, "Who was my father?"

Fog looked faintly surprised, as though she hadn't thought that Shadow would ask that question. "Oh," She mewed faintly. "He wasn't a Tribe cat."

"Which explains why I have powers," Shadow meowed, "Who was he?"

"He said that he was a rogue, but had some distant clan ancestry," Fog flicked her ears. "He was kind and brave. You should be proud of him."

"What was his name?" Shadow asked, curious beyond belief.

"His name was Owl, probably named for his eyes. They were the most beautiful amber. His fur was dark gray," Sadness sparkled in Fog's eyes. He was exploring or territory when I met him, and we fell in love. We ran off together because our Healer wouldn't let us be together. Then we had you." Fog shook her head, "My time is short. Be the strong cat that I know you are. I'll be watching you." And StarClan faded away.

Shadow awoke with her nose pressed to the Moonstone. She looked around to her clanmates, who were still in their dreams. But Robinsky wasn't. Shadow didn't see Robinsky. Twitching her ears, Shadow trotted to the front of the cave, where twilight had fallen. There, against the full moon, she saw a bird flying in the air high above Highstones. Shadow started to panic. She had been training to be a cave guard when she was a to-be at the tribe, but hadn't gotten very far when Mistcloud had shown up. She tensed, preparing for attack as the bird began to swoop down.

Then Shadow realized that it wasn't a bird. It was Robinsky. Shadow had never seen the winged MoonClan cat fly, and had doubted that she could, and to be honest, hadn't thought much of the power. If cats were meant to fly, they all would have been born with wings. But now, watching Robinsky make a slow descent from the air to the ground, flying seemed like an enviable power, preferable to her own.

Robinsky landed behind Shadow, running a bit to slow down. After ruffling her feathers one more time, Robinsky folded her wings in and trotted over to Shadow. "Time to go?"

"No," Shadow mewed, "I just finished early. You too?"

"No," Robinsky shook her head. I don't like going to Moonstone. I mean, I like the trip over because I run into SunClan and all that, but the actual Moonstone part, ugh," She shivered.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

Robinsky turned her head away. "Has anyone ever told you about my sister?"

"Your sister?" Shadow asked in confusion. "I thought you had two brothers."

"Goldenstar and Spruceclaw are my brothers, but I also had a sister. She was evil, and tried to take over the forest. She... I supported her death, and I'm afraid that she'll try to get me in StarClan, or wherever she is. She's much more powerful than me. Her powers are equal to Goldenstar's."

"Life energy!" Shadow gasped.

_That's right, _Willowstar purred in amusement. _I was pretty powerful if I don't say so myself. _Shadow had gotten used to Willowstar's entrances and departures, so she didn't jump this time, but she came to a sudden realization. Willowstar was Robinsky's sister!

_You're smart Shadow, _Willowstar purred. _Yes. I am Robinsky, Spruceclaw, and Goldenstar's sister. They thought they'd seen the last of me when they killed me. I will be back. _And Willowstar left Shadow's mind again.

"Yes, life energy. She nearly killed us all, and she did kill Timestar, the leader before Goldenstar," Robinsky looked like she might say more, but at that moment, Shellpaw and Leafpaw came trotting out of the cave.

"That was amazing," Shellpaw cried. "There were so many cats! StarClan was beautiful!"

"You could say that," Leafpaw seemed a bit more collected than his brother. "I thought it was kind of dark to be honest."

"Well come on," Robinsky mewed, "We ought to get going. Mapletail?"

"I agree with Robinsky, though, I'm sure, for different reasons. Hoping to catch the Gathering Robinsky?" Mapletail looked at Robinsky inquisitively.

"Okay, you got me," Robinsky purred, "But I miss going to the Gatherings."

"Well then we better hurry," Mapletail meowed, and began trotting briskly to the ground.

The MoonClan cats reached the bottom in record time. Shadow was second only to Robinsky because the brown she-cat flew. Robinsky nearly ran to Fourtrees, Mapletail and the apprentices sprinting behind. Robinsky stopped on the edge of a circle of four great oaks. "Come on, we have to stay toward the back. The clans have gotten used to a few MoonClan cats showing up at the Gatherings," Mapletail mewed, "but we still get a few evil looks."

When the cats padded into the clearing between the great oaks, the clan cats gave them a few strange looks, some were hostile. But there were a few welcoming. "Robinsky," Silverstorm brushed against her former apprentice. "Long time no see." Robinsky purred in amusement.

"Well cats, it appears as though the MoonClan cats have decided to make an appearance," Blossomstar sneered, glaring at Shadow and her clanmates.

"Yes we have," Mapletail returned Blossomstar's angry gaze. After a while the white she-cat looked away.

"Shall we continue?" Creekstar asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

"I say we do," Mossstar nodded. "ThunderClan is bearing the frost well. We found a patch of catmint that was undamaged, and our clan is recovering."

"What happened?" Robinsky asked.

"Some cats got greencough," Silverstorm informed her in a whisper. "Heartflight and Pigeonpaw nearly died."

"Oh, tell Heartflight I said hi," Robinsky mewed.

"ThunderClan also has three new healthy kits, Snowkit, Frostkit, and Leopardkit. That is all."

Mapletail padded over to the place where the leaders were standing. "If I have permission to share?" She asked.

Blossomstar snarled, "If you must."

Mapletail nodded. "We have three new apprentices, all of which are here tonight," She nodded at Shadow, Shellpaw, and Leafpaw. Gazes swiveled to look at the MoonClan apprentices. "Shellpaw is physically different like Robinsky. He has gills and webbed paws, as well as other adaptations to swimming and breathing underwater," Mapletail paused to catch her breath, "Leafpaw's power has something to do with plants, we are not sure exactly what that is. Shadow is link from StarClan to us. Spirits can speak to us through her." There were murmurs of amazement from the clan cats.

"That's the one thing I've never gotten," Rapidfoot shouted from the back, "Why are all the cats with special powers whisked off to MoonClan. Why don't they stay with their blood clan? They could help us in a time of need!"

There were whisperings of agreement from the attending clans. Robinsky shifted uncomfortably as the ThunderClan cats sent her questioning looks.

"For one thing," Mapletail replied, "StarCats are not comfortable with their powers around other cats. It's easier for them to be around other cats that have powers like them so that they don't stick out. Take Robinsky for example. Look at her. She has wings. Would she ever be comfortable around cats that didn't?" Mapletail looked at the cats of the clans, "As for helping out in times of need, a few of us, like myself, Bird, and perhaps Shadow have tranquil powers. Powers that can help out in a time of need. But the rest of us have the power to burn or freeze things. Read minds and control cats. Powers that would be used to fight, and since StarCats have such an unfair advantage, clans would be decimated over a simple matter such as a piece of prey." Mapletail thrashed her tail. "Do you really want that?"

"You have a point Mapletail," Mossstar nodded.

Rapidfoot growled. "Believe me," Mapletail continued unexpectedly, "I miss my birth clan, our birth clan," At the shocked look on every cat's face. She mewed, "Yes, our clan. I was born a RiverClan cat. My mother was a RiverClan warrior, my father a WindClan warrior. They are long deceased by now, so there will be no pointing tails."

Robinsky stepped forward to take the accusing glares from Mapletail. "If you think of it," She meowed, "All of us were originally clan cats, or had clan blood. It's when the blood of two different clans mix that you get a StarCat. A reason that a outer clan relationships are so frowned upon."

There was silence as the clan cats stared at the StarCats. "Perhaps we ought to go," Mapletail murmured.

"Perhaps you ought to," Blossomstar snarled.

Suddenly, Shadow felt a force pressing in on her from all sides. She choked, and collapsed. "Shadow!" Robinsky shrieked. Shadow yowled out loud as a splitting pain shot through her head. Her body was thrashing, trying to escape the pain. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone. Shadow groaned, shaking her head... and finding she couldn't. Shadow tried to yowl in panic, but found she was unable to do that as well. _What's wrong with me? _She thought desperately. That was when she heard a laugh, an evil laugh from within her, and she knew what had happened.

She climbed to her feet. "Shadow, what happened? Are you okay?" Mapletail asked anxiously.

She let a purr escape her mouth. "I'm fine, it's over now." Willowstar purred again. Oh these MoonClan cats didn't know, but this was just the beginning...


	8. Chapter 7

(Quietly creeps to computer room, loads chapter, and then sits down in hope that reviewers won't kill her for the late update, but carries a pencil just in case.) Yeah...um...sorry for the late update. Schedule's been crazy and I haven't had time.

Don't own Warriors. Never have, never will.

___________________________________

Leafpaw

Leafpaw was nearly asleep on his paws. The whole day had been exhausting, and then there was the matter of Willowstar to consider. What was he going to do about that? He didn't like Goldenstar, but what would Willowstar do to him?

Shellpaw was talking to Robinsky, asking her about ThunderClan and what it has been like. Leafpaw flicked his ears, and turned away. His brother thought that coming to the clan was the best thing that had happened to him, and had no greater concern than the time freeze falter. Leafpaw loved MoonClan, but he knew that he had a role to play in its future... Willowstar had made sure of that.

Another question, Willowstar had said that they both would rule. Willowstar would obviously be leader, and he couldn't see her killing their medicine cat, so would he be deputy? He didn't want to kill Mistcloud. She was one of the few cats he could put up with.

"Leafpaw!" Leafpaw turned his head to look at Shadow, who had called his name apparently continuously.

"Sorry," Leafpaw apologized.

"Can I talk to you?" The black apprentice asked.

"Sure," Leafpaw mewed, confused. Shadow came by his side and herded him off to the side of the other MoonClan cats. "What do you want?"

"Willowstar came to you in a dream while you were at Moonstone."

"How did you know?" Leafpaw demanded.

Shadow sighed, rolling her eyes. "Use your brain. What's Shadow's power?"

"You speak as though you're not Shadow," and then it clicked for Leafpaw. "Great StarClan, you're Willowstar!"

"Took you long enough," Willowstar commented.

"You, you took over Shadow," Leafpaw stammered.

"Yes," Willowstar sighed.

"I like Shadow. Is there no other way for you to come back?" Leafpaw asked, flicking his tail. Shadow wasn't all lovey-dovey like the other MoonClan cats. She had a bit of grit to her.

"Not that I know of," Willowstar responded. "Now, I have been plotting revenge for a long time, and I don' want to wait much longer."

Shellpaw

Shellpaw looked at Robinsky as she recounted her experiences in ThunderClan. "Believe it or not Silverstorm used to hate me," Robinsky purred, "I looked too much like Skyfire, and that loss was still fresh after many moons. She got over it, but it wasn't until the whole StarCat thing that we really bonded. She was the one who convinced me to go to MoonClan." Robinsky looked sad.

"You miss ThunderClan," Shellpaw guessed.

"Yes," Robinsky murmured, "I sometimes wish that I had been a normal cat, but then I think of the joy of flying, and how I would never be able to experience it had I been normal. Flying's pretty much the only good thing in my life right now."

"What do you mean?" Shellpaw asked.

Robinsky sighed. "No, flying's not the only thing. I have a home, friends, and a peaceful time. But," She continued, "Goldenstar has Flashfrost, and Spruceclaw likes Lightfeather. I haven't found anyone special in my clan. It's strange."

"You don't feel really close to anyone?" Shellpaw asked.

"No, not in that way," Robinsky looked at him funny. "Why, do you?"

"No," Shellpaw blurted out, "I'm too young for that."

Mistcloud

"Did StarClan tell you anything?" Mistcloud lashed her tail.

"They do not know anymore than we do," Mapletail dipped her head, "They are as bewildered as us. Timestar assured me that she would work on it."

"Hmm, I guess that's all we can asked for," Goldenstar muttered.

Shadow

After uselessly trying to escape from Willowstar's hold over her body, Shadow retreated into the corner of her mind, trying to think of a way out. She couldn't come up with anything decent. She had to hope that Willowstar would not use her body for evil.

This was the longest time that any spirit, StarClan or otherwise had occupied her body. Shadow found it harder to focus on what was happening in the world around her. She felt her consciousness drifting away from her body, and she dug in her mental claws to prevent it. But as time wore on, and the sun rose, Shadow was about ready to give up.

That was when the image of a gorgeous golden cat appeared in her mind. "Let go Shadow," The cats murmured in a voice that was one but many. "We wish you no harm." Shadow sighed as she finally released all holds on her body. "Don't worry, we will be back," The golden cat promised.

Shadow fell onto soft grass. The air was sprinkled with the scent of flowers and prey, and it set Shadow's mouth watering. She had not eaten in ages. "Help yourself," the cat purred.

Shadow stalked up to a shrew in the way that the MoonClan cats had been teaching her. Perhaps the shrew was slow, or maybe it was luck, but Shadow caught it easily and gulped it down. Finding herself full, Shadow laid down and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, the beautiful she-cat was looking at her. Shadow jumped as she cought sight of the she-cat's eyes. They were swirling with every color in the world. The bluest sky, the greenest grass. The reddest flower, the goldest sun. "Who are you?" Shadow gasped.

"My name is Life," The she-cat whispered to Shadow, "I am a cat of Lifekin.

Leafpaw

"If I may interrupt," Willowstar-as-Shadow mewed, "StarClan spoke to me. They want to speak to you," she looked at Goldenstar, "And Mistcloud themselves. Something about it being too important to tell us." Leafpaw was surprised. What would StarClan tell the leaders that no other cat could know... oh great StarClan, it was obvious. This was Willowstar's way to get the most powerful cats in the clan out of the way. Should he stop them and tell them what he knew?

"Why did StarClan give the message to you and not to Mapletail?" Mistcloud asked Willowstar-as-Shadow.

"I don't know," Willowstar shrugged. "Maybe it's because of my close connection with them."

"We can check it out," Goldenstar meowed. "The trip shouldn't take long."

"I don't like leaving the clan alone without protection," Mistcloud growled, "I leave for two moons and look at all the trouble you mousebrains get yourselves into."

"Yeah, um, sorry about that."

"But if it's StarClan's will," Leafpaw put in, "I think you should go." Shadow looked at him, and gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Strong faith for a kittypet," Mapletail mewed.

"Ex-kittypet," Leafpaw snapped.

Mapletail frowned. Mistcloud flicked her tail. "Come on. The sooner we get going the sooner we can get back to the clan."


	9. Questions and Answers

Hi everyone. Didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter. Thanks to Stonestar who did review. Just letting you know that school will be let out soon so I will be updating faster in the near future.

Anyone who feels like filling in the poll on my page is welcome to.

Don't own warriors. Never have, never will.

________________________

Leafpaw

"Thank you," Shadow mewed to Leafpaw after Goldenstar and Mistcloud left. "You really helped me there. I thought they weren't going to believe me."

"No problem," Leafpaw murmured. "So what's the plan?"

"We need reinforcements," Willowstar as Shadow told Leafpaw. "We can't take over MoonClan or get revenge with only two cats. Everyone else in MoonClan is convinced that I'm evil, so we won't get any help there."

"Shellpaw's too infatuated with Robinsky to turn against her. She's got her tail wrapped around him," Leafpaw commented darkly. "You know, if Robinsky wanted to take over MoonClan, she really could. She has a way of getting what she wants from cats." He flicked his tail. "Where are you proposing to get reinforcements?"

Willowstar flicked her ears. "Rogues, Clan cats, kittypets. Wherever I can. I won't hold back on my attack this time. The whole clan will be dead before any of them can lift a tail."

"So why do we need reinforcements if you can kill them yourself?" Leafpaw was confused.

Willowstar purred. "Silly Leafpaw. A leader needs a clan to lead."

"Oh," Leafpaw nodded. "You're going to kill them all?" Leafpaw really didn't want that. He liked MoonClan.

"I will only kill the ones that try to fight me. They will be spared if they swear to StarClan to follow me." Willowstar's eyes twinkled. "Come with me, Leafpaw. We need to get some sleep before we go."

"What will I do when you've taken over?" Leafpaw asked. "You're not just going to throw me to the side are you?"

Willowstar looked horrified. "How could you accuse me of that?" She gasped. "You'll be deputy." She twined her tail with his. "Come on Deputy Leafblade. Let's go get some reinforcements."

"Leafblade?" Leafpaw asked.

"Your warrior name," Willowstar purred, and trotted out of Goldenstar's den.

"Deputy Leafblade," Leafpaw muttered to himself. He purred. He liked the sound of that.

Shellpaw

Shellpaw chased after a fish, finned tail waving in the water. He glanced up at the crystalline surface. Robinsky was wheeling above him, golden wings outstretched, shining in the sunhigh light. After a long rest from the trip back from Moonstone the day before, Robinsky had taken Shellpaw out to do some last bits of training before Goldenstar got back when likely Shellpaw would be made a warrior, having very little with his power to practice.

Shellpaw purred to himself. He pushed off the bottom, swimming hard toward the surface. He broke through the water in a burst of crystalline water droplets. Robinsky shrieked in surprise, but the purred in amusement at Shellpaw went back into the water with a splash.

Shellpaw imagined that swimming was his very own version of flying, amazing in a way that no other cat had experienced. It was with great surprise that he saw Robinsky shouting for him to surface. Shellpaw poked his head through the cool water and looked at Robinsky hovering above him. "We need to go back." She meowed worriedly.

"Why?" Shellpaw flipped backwards before resurfacing and looking at Robinsky.

"We're in ThunderClan territory," Robinsky mewed, glancing around her. "We have to get out..."

"Robinsky?" Leafpaw heard a voice from his side. A tortoiseshell she-cat hissed at Robinsky, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

"Flickerfoot," Robinsky sighed in relief. "I thought it might be someone I didn't know."

"You're on out territory," Flickerfoot hissed. "You need to leave."

"We were just going," Robinsky muttered. "Come on Shellpaw."

Flickerfoot's eyes fell on Shellpaw. Her eyes widened. "Wait," She murmured. "Who is that?"

"Oh," Robinsky landed neatly on the ground, and Shellpaw climbed out of the water behind her. The Leaf-bare wind was cold against his wet fur. "This is Shellpaw. He's got a physical power like me. He's adapted to live underwater."

"He can breathe underwater?" Flickerfoot looked slightly frightened now. "Perhaps you'd better come see Mossstar."

"Why?" Robinsky asked, flicking her ears. "We only lost track of where we were. We weren't planning an attack or anything." Robinsky ruffled her feathers.

"I know, but when we were informed of Shellpaw at the Gathering, we were not sure what to make of him. Mossstar wishes to speak with him." Flickerfoot waved her tail. "Come on. We don't want to be discovered by another clan." Robinsky nodded, and gestured for Shellpaw to follow her. Shellpaw was frightened. What did the ThunderClan cat want with him?

Despite the fright he was experiencing, Shellpaw was still looking about the ThunderClan territory avidly. Snow covered the trees and ground in a way that it never had, never would on MoonClan territory. Well, the time freeze had faltered, so it might. Robinsky pointed out some things as they passed by, but mostly she was silent, taking in the territory. "It's been so long," She murmured.

When Flickerfoot finally led them into camp, every cat was already gathered. Shellpaw spotted Alderpaw, and nodded at the ThunderClan apprentice. Alderpaw nodded back, keeping the fact that they knew each other a secret. Mossstar was standing on a high rock the loomed over the camp. "Robinsky, Shellpaw. We are happy to have you with us."

"No you're not," Robinsky accused. "MoonClan cats don't have dealings with clan cats on a regular basis. The very fact that we are here is not a good thing. What happened?"

Shadow

Shadow frowned. "I've never heard of Lifekin before."

"Not many cats have," The cat murmured. "We operate in secret, helping clans that need help. We helped MoonClan a while back, and we wish to help it again." The she-cat looked earnestly at Shadow. "We... we are starting to think that StarCats may not be such a good thing."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"StarCats are too powerful," A tom's echoing voice came from behind Life. "They have caused us much trouble. It would be better to do away with the even the possibility of StarCats. Normal cats do not stand a chance against them, and some have even tried to use their powers for evil. Two cats most recently have annoyed us." A night black tom stepped out of the shadows.

"Soul," Life nodded. "Good to see you."

"As I was saying," Soul snapped, "The two cats that have caused us the most trouble lately are Willowstar and Timestar."

"Willowstar's..." Shadow started, but was cut off.

"We had to bring a cat back to life because of what Willowstar did. We had to give him new powers, and turn him into a leader. I wasn't able to move for a moon," Soul complained, "That was exhausting. And don't even get me started on Timestar. She froze the time around the MoonClan territory. Cats just aren't meant to live forever. That's the reason Time stopped the time freeze over the territory. It was time the cats grew up."

"You stopped the time freeze!" Shadow gasped.

"I didn't. I don't have any control over time. That's Time's job."

"Huh?"

Life stepped in to explain things to Shadow. "In Lifekin, we have cats with different responsibilities. Mine is the life of all living things. Soul takes care of cats' personalities and spirits. Time manages the passing time, things like that."

"Wow... you... you're all really powerful," Shadow murmured.

"We are," Life murmured. "We need your opinion Shadow," Life flicked her tail over Shadow's ear. "Do you think that the world would be better off without StarCats?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "You...you're asking me?"

"Yes," Soul growled. "Against my better judgment, we are asking a mortal cat. Well?" The tom flicked his tail impatiently.

________________________________

Well, this chapter is shorter than I'd like, but a lot has to happen next chapter that I don't want to cut in half. What'd you think? What's gonna happen next? Who will join Willowstar? Why do the ThunderClan cats want Shellpaw and Robinsky? What will Shadow choose? I know the answers of course, but you don't.

Anyone want the Lifekin cats to be in the allegiances? I can do that if you want.

Review please. I update much faster when I am happy, which I am when I get reviews. Review!


	10. Changing

Hi! See! I can get chapters up fast. It's been less than a week since last update. Thanks to Stonestar and Willow-Ginerva-Alice for reviewing last chapter. On with the Fanfic!

* * *

Leafpaw

Leafpaw was practicing. Shadow as Willowstar had told him to be ready to leave the camp at sunhigh. Leafpaw had had almost no practice with his abilities since he arrived at MoonClan due to the hectic events, but he wanted to remedy that.

Leafpaw looked hard at a plant, willing it to move. One of the branches twitched. He willed harder, and the whole pant moved. Leafpaw's heart rose, but fell again as he felt the wind tug at his fur. "Great StarClan," Leafpaw sat down, and ran a paw over his ear, "This is impossible."

He looked up at the leaves on the tree, changing color rapidly now that the time freeze had been lifted. One drifted down and landed on his nose.

Leafpaw shook his head, dislodging the leaf. The leaf slowly drifted to the ground, and then a swift breeze caught it and swept it up into the air. Leafpaw watched it for a second, every inch of his longing to chase after it. "To StarClan with it," he finally admitted, and chased the leaf.

The leaf swept around trees, snagging on a branch, but was blown free before Leafpaw could snag it. Leafpaw purred and pounced at it, just missing. When Leafpaw finally got a claw into it, he looked up.

"Oh no," He muttered. "Great job Leafpaw." He didn't know where he was. Leafpaw looked at the tree surrounding him, all brown with colored leaves. A few tail lengths ahead, Leafpaw could see bare trees, ground and plants covered in snow.

Leafpaw wandered into the snow, eyes wide. He was outside of MoonClan territory now. That scared him. Leafpaw had started to trot back into the MoonClan territory when a cat hissed, "Hey, MoonClan cat!"

Shadow

Shadow stood stock still, eyes wide. "I... I'm supposed to choose?"

Life swept her tail over Shadow's ear in a comforting gesture. "We will let you come back if you want to. You don't have to decide now."

Soul growled and irritably trotted off.

"But Shadow," Life murmured, "You have another choice ahead of you. One that cannot be put off for another day. You must go back."

"What's the point?" Shadow asked. "Willowstar is controlling me. There's really no point in me going back."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Life whispered to Shadow, "You can go back to your old body which Willowstar is occupying, or," Life paused. "A litter of kits will soon be born in ThunderClan. We can rebirth you."

"You have that sort of power?" Shadow gasped.

"We do," Life mewed.

Shadow shook her head, slowly grasping the concept. "Will... will I still be a StarCat?" Shadow asked. "Will I have to change my name? Will I look different? How long..."

"Shadow," Life hesitated, looking at Shadow. "You will have to grow up in your new body, but we can accelerate that. As for your name, your new mother will name you. It... might be easier to go by your new name. Yes... you will probably look different. We can't control that. As for your powers," Life hesitated. "We don't know. A StarCat soul needs a power. Chances are you will adopt the first StarCat power that you come in contact with."

"So I have to be careful," Shadow murmured. She sat down. When she next looked at Life, her eyes were full of doubt. "What will I remember?"

Here Life looked unsure. "I don't know," She murmured. "I don't know how much or how little you will remember. We have... only done this once before."

"When was that?" Shadow asked, worried.

"A cat you do not and never will know," Life shook her head. "Time is passing quickly Shadow. What will you choose?"

Leafpaw

"Who's there?" Leafpaw called out his voice trembling.

"Don't fret MoonClan cat," A brown and white tom emerged from the bush to Leafpaw's right. "It's only me."

"You... you're Eaglefeather," Leafpaw exclaimed, "You're Robinsky, Spruceclaw, Goldenstar and Willow..." He trailed off before continuing, "And Goldenstar's father."

The tom nodded. "I am, and I am also Willowstar's father." Leafpaw opened his mouth to apologize, but Eaglefeather shook his head. "No, it's fine. Willowstar was evil. She deserved the end she met," Eaglefeather didn't look at Leafpaw when he spoke, but looked up to ask Leafpaw, "How is everyone doing?"

"The time freeze ended," Leafpaw murmured.

A look of shock passed over Eaglefeather's face. "I wondered about the leaves," He mewed quietly. "Time is passing again?"

"I think so," Leafpaw nodded.

"Great StarClan," Eaglefeather muttered. Shaking his head, "How are your powers coming?" Eaglefeather asked, walking into MoonClan territory, indicating that Leafpaw should follow him.

Leafpaw followed Eaglefeather, slightly relieved that he had someone to follow back to camp. "Not too well," Leafpaw answered Eaglefeather's earlier question. "I have no idea how to control them. At this rate I'll never get my warrior name." Leafpaw flicked his tail irritably. "Shellpaw has it easy. He'll get his warrior name the minute Goldenstar and Mistcloud get back..."

"Goldenstar and Mistcloud are off the territory?" Eaglefeather asked in alarm. "Both of them?"

"Yeah, StarClan had to speak to them about something," Leafpaw lied quickly.

Eaglefeather looked uneasy. "Goldenstar hasn't been off the territory since the battle with Willowstar. I don't like this."

"Well there's nothing we can do right?" Leafpaw snapped.

Eaglefeather gave him a strange look, but luckily they reached camp and Eaglefeather was interrupted by Spruceclaw tackling him. "Hey Eaglefeather!"

As the whole clan came to meet Eaglefeather, Willowstar trotted over to Leafpaw. "Time to go," Willowstar hissed, and took off at a run. Leafpaw followed.

Shadow

"I want to do it," Shadow finally meowed. She looked up at Life. "I've got to help MoonClan. Somehow." Life nodded.

"Hold tight to your memories, Shadow," Life whispered. "Choose a happy one." Shadow thought. There really hadn't been much happiness in her life. Her parents were both dead, she really never had any friends back at the tribe due to her powers. All the other cats thought she was weird and didn't hang out with her much. MoonClan had been a laugh. She was still a freak there, still used for her powers.

Wait. In StarClan with her mother. It was one of the only times that Shadow had felt accepted and wanted. She clung to that memory as though it were a lifeline, which, really it was. The world went dark.

Shellpaw

"The fact that we're here indicates something out of the ordinary. Do you have StarCats or something?" Robinsky flared her wings for affect, making some of the ThunderClan cats take a step back.

"No," Mossstar mewed, "One of our kits. Heartflight's." And Robinsky was dashing for the nursery. Shellpaw followed as fast as he could.

Robinsky stepped in, looking at her old friend. "Which kit is it?" Robinsky asked.

"The gray she-cat," Heartflight explained, "Her name is Duskkit." One of the kits turned from suckling to look at Robinsky. Shellpaw gasped. Duskkit was looking at them with wide eyes. It wasn't just that the newborn kit had her eyes open, it was that those eyes were Shadow's eyes.

Shellpaw gasped, coming closer to the kit. The kit seemed to be thinking. Her wide blue eyes looked at Shellpaw, and she reached out a paw to bat at his nose. The kit's tiny paw made contact, and the kit's wide eyes grew impossibly wider. Before everyone's shocked eyes, Duskkit changed. Her tail fanned out in a fin, and webbing grew between her toes. When the kit blinked, Shellpaw could see a thin clear eyelid cover the kit's eyes before a solid eyelid came down. The kit purred.

"Okay, that was weird," Shellpaw muttered. The little kit picked herself onto her little paws and came on stumbling footsteps toward him, finned tail waving. She looked right at him. "Shellpaw, Robinsky," The kit mewed, 'You're here."

Leafpaw

"Did you get lost or something?" Willowstar hissed at Leafpaw, "We should have left ages ago."

Leafpaw's pelt burned. Willowstar shook her head. "Don't answer that." Willowstar started running, "Come on. We have a busy day and night ahead of us."

* * *

That was unexpected. I didn't know that was going to happen until I sat down to write it. Hope you guys don't hate the direction I'm taking this story in. Will update about two weeks from now, maybe earlier if I feel motivated (_coughreviewscough). _


	11. Preparing

I have updated! School gets out day after tomorrow, so updates much faster. On with the fanfiction

I do not own warriors. Neither the cat kind or the stupid drunk dudes in armor kind.  
___________

Shadow

Shadow flicked her tail, now webbed. _Wow, _she thought, _that was weird. _She picked herself over to Robinsky. She winged she-cat came close to the Shadow. "Duskkit? How do you know our names?"

"It's Shadow," Shadow mewed, slightly frustrated at the clumsiness of her new body. "Its' a long story. But we need to..." Shadow's black tail came in contact with one of Robinsky's wing feathers. Shadow felt a sudden pain as wings ripped from her back, and the rest of her body changed. The water adaptations disappeared. Everycat's eyes widened. Shadow's did as well. She trotted over to Shellpaw and touched him again, and his water adaptations appeared, the wings vanishing. She touched Robinsky again, and the wings reappeared, while the water trait's vanished. Shadow didn't touch Shellpaw again. She liked the wings.

Shellpaw spoke first. "What just happened?"

Robinsky started to answer, but stopped when she realized that she didn't know.

Shadow thought she knew. Her body adapted whatever StarCat power it came in contact with. She purred. She liked this power. "I think it's my new power," She said aloud. "I adapt whatever power I come in contact with." Shadow fluttered her feathers.

"We'll take Duskkit to MoonClan," Robinsky told Heartflight. "She'll be at home there. She'll got a lot to learn."

"No," Heartflight mewed stubbornly. "Duskkit stays with me. I want to have her until she's an apprentice."

"It's rarely this early that we identify a StarCat," Robinsky explained, "Trust me, it will be easier to let her go now than to let her go later." Suddenly Shadow's little body seized up. She yowled as her legs grew, her body enlarged and lengthened. Her face lost all of its kitten fuzz. Time had aged her to her former eight moon age. She mentally thanked the Lifekin. She shook her head when it was over to see everyone looking at her in shock, frozen.

"What?" Shellpaw murmured.

"I'm not Duskkit," Shadow snapped, "I'm Shadow. It's a long and complicated story, but I was reborn into this kit's body so that I could help you guys instead of being stuck with Willowstar controlling my body." If the cats' eyes could widen even more, they did.

"Willowstar?" Robinsky growled.

Shadow nodded. "She took her my body at the gathering. I haven't been able to fight her off. She's going to get recruits. The whole thing about Goldenstar and Mistcloud going to Moonstone alone was to get them out of the way. She and Leafpaw are off now."

"Leafpaw!" Shellpaw cried, "My brother?"

"Yeah," Shadow nodded. "I was pretty shocked too. Apparently Willowstar spoke to him at Moonstone and convinced him to flip."

Shellpaw

"No," Shellpaw murmured, sitting down. "Not my brother."

Robinsky draped her tail over his shoulder. Shellpaw looked at her, realizing for the first time that even though she seemed much older than him, physically, she was maybe a moon older than him, having lived in the time freeze. The young part of her was freaking out, but her older mind was keeping calm. "I know how you feel," She murmured, blue eyes blinking slowly. "When Willowpaw turned evil it was really hard for me, Sprucepaw and Goldenpaw to accept. She was our sister. She was a medicine cat. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Robinsky sighed. Shellpaw twined his tail with Robinsky's. Robinsky looked slightly surprised for a moment, but then turned to Heartflight. Shellpaw had forgotten the tabby she-cat was there.

"I'm sorry Heartflight, but these are extraordinary circumstances," Robinsky mewed, dipping her head. "Duskkit is obviously not normal."

"Thanks," Shadow muttered sarcastically. "And while I agree with the whole mot calling me Shadow so I don't alert Willowstar, can you at least call me Duskpaw? I'm not a kit."

"Umm..." Shellpaw frowned. "Isn't there a whole ceremony to invoke and stuff?" He didn't know too much about the clan customs as far as StarClan went, but he was pretty sure that a cat had to change his or her name by witness of StarClan.

"It'll be too awkward for Mossstar, and Goldenstar is..." Robinsky started.

"What will be too awkward for me?" Mossstar asked, padding into the cave, eyes widening as she took in Shadow, Robinsky, Shellpaw, Heartflight, and the two remaining kits, suckling.

"Can you do an apprentice ceremony for Duskkit?" Robinsky nodded toward Shadow. For a second, Shellpaw thought that Mossstar might ask what was going on, but she shook her head and nodded, deciding not to interfere with the MoonClan events. "I'll do it right here. This way we won't have to involve the whole clan." Mossstar lifted her head. "Duskkit has reached the age of six moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Duskkit, from this moment onward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Duskpaw. I know that MoonClan does not do mentors, but the whole of the clan will watch over you." Mossstar dipped her head. "Off with you. Before the clan get suspicious."

Robinsky nodded. "Duskpaw, follow me. I want to teach you to fly."

"But we need to get back to MoonClan!" Shellpaw cried.

Robinsky looked at him evenly. "Wonderful. Wings are faster than legs."

Leafpaw

Willowstar was talking to some rogues in an old abandoned twoleg nest a good distance off of MoonClan territory. Leafpaw sat, trying not to look too bored. He poked at a leaf at his paws. Willowstar had been talking to the rogues for ages. As much as he tried to ignore it, he was bored.

"You're a StarCat?" Leafpaw heard a cats approach. A she-cat by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," Leafpaw turned. The young she-cat, no older than Leafpaw, was pure white, the color of the freshly fallen snow on the ground outside. Her eyes were pure gold. "Who are you?"

"Tweek," the she-cat mewed.

Leafpaw gave the she-cat a strange look. "Tweak?"

"Yeah," Tweak nodded. "My twolegs were strange." She purred ruefully.

"I'm Leafpaw," Leafpaw nodded his head.

"They're taking forever in there," Tweak muttered. "I wish someone would tell me what's going on."

Leafpaw flicked his tail in question. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Why aren't you in there?" Tweak shot back.

Leafpaw purred. He liked this cat. "Willowstar didn't want me messing things up. You?"

Tweak shrugged. "I was a kittypet. I only recently joined them when my twolegs were taken away. They don't trust me yet." She flicked her tail. "I'm not one of them until I pass the test."

"The test?" Leafpaw asked.

Tweak fell silent. Leafpaw wanted to question her further, but at that moment Willowstar trotted out of the other nest. "They'll help us," Willowstar mewed, "but they want a share of the MoonClan territory when we win." Leafpaw noticed that Willowstar said when, not if. She was certain, "And..." Willowstar looked at Shellpaw, "Their leader wants to be deputy."

For a second, Leafpaw had a hard time registering what Willowstar meant. When he did, he was mad. "So I won't be deputy." The ground beneath him began to shake, and the trees above him creaked and grounded.

Willowstar looked pained, and replied quickly. "I'm sorry Leafpaw, but it will be only a title. These rogues have no idea what a real deputy does. I will treat you as my deputy, but Frost will have the title." As the trees continued to shake and groan, Willowstar pleaded with Leafpaw, "It's only a title Leafpaw. It's the only way." Gradually Leafpaw called down. The trees resumed their normal movement, and the ground ceased shaking.

Willowstar looked relieved. "Thank you for understanding Leafpaw."

"Oh, I'm okay, but I want to bring Tweak with us," Leafpaw mewed. Tweak looked at him in alarm.

"Leafpaw, why do you want to take this rogue former kittypet with us?" Willowstar asked.

"She's nice," Leafpaw snapped, "And you owe me for my demotion. She can be an apprentice. You'll need apprentices. Especially if this clan isn't to be a StarCat clan."

Willowstar looked like she would very much like to say no, but merely nodded. She raised her head, glancing up at the sky. "I am sure that Tweak is six moons old, and she will be joining us as an apprentice. Tweak, from this moment onward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. StarClan look over you," Willowstar finished abruptly. "Now come on. We need to get back to MoonClan territory." As Willowstar trotted out of the abandoned twoleg nest, a mass of cats as large as a clan. Leafpaw gasped. He had no idea Willowstar was talking about so many cats.

The newly named Hawkpaw caught him on his way out. "Why did you choose me?" She asked, flicking her tail in question.

"I need a friend for when we've destroyed the rest of MoonClan," Leafpaw dropped his gaze. "My brother betrayed me. I am a stranger in my own clan. I have been longing for friendship for a long time."

As Leafpaw trotted out with after the rest of the clan, he heard Hawkpaw murmur, "Oh."

Mistcloud

Mistcloud had barely touched her nose to the Moonstone when an image of Timestar assaulted her vision. "Timestar? What?"

"Long story, no time," Timestar gasped. "Willowstar has taken over Shadow's body. She's leading an assault force of cats to MoonClan territory. Robinsky, Shellpaw, and Duskpaw, a new StarCat, are heading back to the territory now. You need to go back."

Mistcloud nodded. "I leave for four moons and Goldenstar starts a war and gets himself set up for another one."

"Take is easy on him," Timestar murmured. "He's only physically eleven moons old and he's responsible for a clan. Give him a chance." And Timestar vanished before Mistcloud's eyes. She woke up in the cave. Goldenstar woke up heartbeats after her. They looked at each other.

"We really need to go," Mistcloud mewed.

"No kidding," Goldenstar gasped, and the two StarCats hurtled out of the cave, and back toward MoonClan.

Shadow

No wonder Robinsky loved flying. It was incredible. Wings easily beat, keeping her aloft. Shellpaw was riding on Robinsky. He looked at the two winged she-cat almost enviously.

They reached MoonClan territory in no time. Robinsky landed gracefully. Shadow landed flat on her face. "Ouch," She muttered.

Mapletail trotted forward. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked Shadow.

"This is Duskpaw, a StarCat from ThunderClan," Robinsky mewed quickly, "But Willowstar is coming back. We need to prepare..."

"Willowstar!" It was Illusion. "How did she..."

"Through Shadow," Robinsky answered.

Illusion groaned. "Great StarClan."

"Robinsky!" It was Flashfrost, Goldenstar's mate. She appeared suddenly next to Shadow. Shadow jumped, and growled at Flashfrost. The she-cat hardly seemed to notice. "Robinsky. It's horrible. I mean it's wonderful, but horrible! We didn't mean, and the time freeze, and..."

"Flashfrost, slow down," Robinsky mewed, laying a wing on her friend. "What is it?"

Flashfrost took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" She finally blurted out.

Robinsky's eyes widened. "Great StarClan!" She whirled on Mapletail. "Mapletail, what happens when two StarCats have kits?"

"I don't know," Mapletail mewed, bewildered, "With the time freeze, it's never happened before. But I would guess," She meowed, cutting off the words that Robinsky might had said, "This means very powerful kits. Very powerful."

"Wonderful," It was Illusion. "We have a pregnant StarCat, Willowstar coming to attack us, and both our leader and deputy are gone. Now what?"

The whole clan was silent. Even if some of the cats hadn't heard the beginning, they had all heard Illusion's rough summary at the current event. No one knew what to do.

Robinsky closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up, opening her sky blue eyes. "We need someone on the lookout for when Willowstar and any other cats might come. Shellpaw, take the rivers, Duskpaw, take the skies, Spruceclaw, Flashfrost, check the grounds." Her voice was calm and controlled. The clan seemed relieved that someone was giving orders.

"Illusion, Sparrowfur," Robinsky snapped, "Clock the camp as best you can. It won't make much of a difference, but any advantage we can gain we will. Gingerclaw, see if you can locate where Willowstar is right now. Lightfeather, Bird, Heat, stay here. We'll need you guys for close combat." The cats started carrying out orders, calling to one another.

"Iceshadow, Flamefoot. You're our main offensive powers. Once Gingerclaw locates Willowstar, I want you to be ready to fight when she comes," The tom and she-cat trotted over to Gingerclaw, who was focusing intently.

Shellpaw looked at Robinsky then, a leader, and thought that if Goldenstar or Mistcloud didn't make it, then there was a very able replacement right here.

Leafpaw

Willowstar called Leafpaw over. "You have incredible powers," She murmured. "I need you to go and stall Goldenstar and Mistcloud. No doubt they are hurrying back now."

"But I don't know how to use my powers," Leafpaw mewed, frightened.

Willowstar purred. "You'll know, when the time comes. Trust me."

Leafpaw couldn't help but think that a moon ago his biggest challenge was how to get outside when the twolegs shut the doors.

_______________________

One or two more chapters after this. Happiness... and sadness.

A picture of Shadow with wings can be found on my profile.

Enjoy! Review!


	12. Enter the Maelstrom

Gah. This is terrible. It's summer vacation and I haven't managed to update a thing on fanfiction. Just a hunch, but by the end of the chapter you guys are either going to hate me, or... well, very much dislike me. There's no way around it.

Here's the chapter. Sorry for the wait.

I don't own warriors.

* * *

Shadow

Shadow flapped her wings and soared into the sky, trying to spot any traces of Willowstar or Leafpaw. Robinsky flew up to meet her, having left Lightfeather in temporary command.

Once they were in the sky, Robinsky flapped over to Shadow and murmured, "I need you to find Goldenstar and Mistcloud and alert them to the situation. I have no doubt that they are on their way back, but..." She trailed off. "Willowstar will have thought of a way to try to take Goldenstar and Mistcloud out, and you need to help them get back. They could make all the difference."

Robinsky started to fly off, but Shadow called, "Robinsky?" The winged she-cat turned around. "I..." Shadow hesitated, and then launched into her story. "Before I was reborn as Duskpaw, I ran into these cats who have incredible powers, kind of like a super-powered StarClan," It was easier to keep talking now that she had started, "They told me that if I told them to, they could remove the powers of every StarCat, and completely stop cats from ever being born with powers."

Robinsky's eyes widened. "Even cross –clan mating?"

"Yeah," Shadow nodded. "We could do that. It would solve all of our problems."

"No," Robinsky shook her head, "It wouldn't solve all of our problems. Willowstar is bringing a bunch of rogues who are seasoned fighters. Take away our powers, and we're all nothing more than a few half trained apprentices. If you're going to take away the powers, you'll have to wait until after the battle." With that Robinsky flew off.

Shadow sighed. So much for that.

Leafpaw

Leafpaw took a deep breath, steadying himself and his nerves. He flicked his tail impatiently as he waited for Goldenstar and Mistcloud. He was supposed to take them out.... but great StarClan he had no idea how. He paced back and forth, questioning briefly what in StarClan's name he was doing. Was Willowstar just using him? She had said that she needed him, but he was starting to think she needed him to take over MoonClan, but after that he was just a piece of crowfood that needed to be disposed of. He had almost managed to talk himself out of doing this when Goldenstar and Mistcloud came into view.

"Mistcloud! Goldenstar!" Leafpaw cried, "MoonClan is under attack! You need to hurry!" He tried to keep his thoughts under control, keeping them constant with that of a frightened apprentice. He knew that Mistcloud could read minds.

"Why else would we be running?" Mistcloud snapped. Leafpaw followed behind them, the plan building in his head. He lunged forward toward Goldenstar, the larger threat, still carefully watching his thoughts. His claws hooked into Goldenstar's throat, tearing the thin skin. Goldenstar crumpled to the ground.

Mistcloud stopped dead in her tracks. "Traitor," She hissed, and lunged at Leafpaw.

It was in that moment of fear and adrenaline that Leafpaw's powers surged. Vines ripped out of the ground in an explosion of dirt and plant, nearly catching Mistcloud before she rolled out of the way. "Willowstar put you up to this," the gray she-cat hissed. She snapped before Leafpaw could reply, "Don't lie. I hear it in your head. What did she promise you Leafpaw? Power? Leader or deputy?"

"Shut up," Leafpaw snapped, twisting the vines around for another attack. He sent them in a cage formation. Mistcloud couldn't hurt him once he had her subdued. He saw no reason to kill her. Unfortunately, as long as Goldenstar was alive, he could hurt some cat with his powers.

Mistcloud dodged these vines too. Her blue eyes were alert with fury. "I can't believe you Leafpaw. You would trade a whole clan of cats, all your friends, your brother, and for what? There are other ways to gain power. Honest work." She lunged at Leafpaw, but a vine swept her paws out from under her. She stumbled, barely rolling away in time to avoid Leafpaw.

All of the arguments that Leafpaw had considered before came roaring over him. He wasn't evil. He didn't want to be. What was he doing? The vines sagged to the ground.

"That's it," Mistcloud mewed comfortingly, padding toward him. "You haven't done anything permanent. You can stop now and we can go back to MoonClan and talk this out." Leafpaw just barely saw the paw flying out of nowhere. The blow knocked him to his side and Mistcloud was atop him, holding him down with her paws.

Mistcloud

"Mistcloud! Goldenstar!" Mistcloud heard an unfamiliar voice. A winged she-cat landed next to Mistcloud.

"You're Duskpaw right?" Mistcloud asked the she-cat, remembering Timestar's memo. When the gray she-cat nodded, Mistcloud mewed, "Go check on Goldenstar. He's hurt, I don't know how badly." Duskpaw nodded again and darted over to Goldenstar.

"As for you," Mistcloud growled, and Leafpaw cringed. For a heartbeat, the apprentice looked like the little kit that Mistcloud had taken to MoonClan, so excited to meet other StarCats and begin life in a clan. But not now. Mistcloud closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing her mind into Leafpaw's. For a moment, the apprentice didn't know what had happened, and Mistcloud was able to sort through Leafpaw's mind. When Leafpaw started fighting her, Mistcloud had already located the apprentice's powers. Mistcloud's eyes widened. The part of the mind that controlled the powers looked like a sphere. The more powerful the ability, the brighter and larger the sphere was. The sphere that Mistcloud was looking at now... she hadn't seen anything like it since Timestar's sphere. Huge, vibrating, and absolutely glowing with power.

Mistcloud sensed Leafpaw try to use it, but she clamped mental paws over it, halting the power in its tracks. This was a technique that Mistcloud had learned with Timestar. She could block off the power.

Carefully, Mistcloud constructed mental walls around the sphere, preventing Leafpaw from accessing it. Leafpaw gasped and tried to force his way past the barriers, with no avail. Finally, in relief, Mistcloud withdrew from Leafpaw's mind.

Her legs buckled under her as she tried to stand up. Great StarClan she had forgotten how exhausting that was. Leafpaw looked at her in fear. "What did you do?" He gasped.

"Blocked your powers," Mistcloud murmured, "You can't use them now unless I take the shields down.

Shadow

"Goldenstar," Shadow whispered. The golden tom was hurt badly. Blood ran from the wound in his throat. Shadow laid a paw on Goldenstar's shoulder.

The sight of the misty forest met her eyes. She was standing next to Goldenstar, looking tall and proud. In front of the clan cats stood Life, Time, and Soul. Only Life acknowledged Shadow. She nodded and mewed, "Good to see you again Shadow," And then she turned to Goldenstar. "We gave you life after you died," Goldenstar nodded. "We gave you life so that you could save your clan. Your mission has been fulfilled.

Goldenstar's eyes widened. "You're going to let me die? I can't die. I have a clan, and what about Flashfrost?"

"Mistcloud will tend to your clan. I know not what Flashfrost will do, but the whole clan will help her, including the kits she carries." Life was unforgiving. "You were to save MoonClan from Willowstar, and you did. Now to save ThunderClan from Willowstar a second time, that destiny falls to another cat." And then Life looked at Shadow. "That destiny falls to you little one."

"Me?" Shadow gasped, "But, I can't... to save a clan..."

"You can," Life looked and sounded certain, "But we will not send you into battle unarmed," She pressed her paw to Shadow's shoulder. "We all agree that Willowstar must be taken care of. We assure you that it will be done." Shadow nodded.

"Yeah. You want something done right you gotta do it yourself," Soul muttered irritably.

Life looked at Goldenstar, who had a pained agonized look on his face. "I am truly sorry Goldenstar, but this is not your battle to fight." She nuzzled Shadow. "Return now little apprentice. It is time."

* * *

Hee hee. Sorry, it had to happen. Shadow's gotta face this on her own. Please don't hurt me.

I know i didn't get to Shellpaw this chapter, but he's got a big part to play next chapter. It's gonna be a long chapter.

One more chapter and end of story alliances and/or a possible epilogue.

See ya!


	13. Battles

Well MoonClan fans (hey that rhymes!) I give you the last (and longest) chapter in this entire darn fanfiction.

Don't own warriors. (Do we have to say that every time we post a chapter? Does anyone know?)

_______________________

Shellpaw

Shellpaw stuck his head out of the stream, recognizing the bank as the ThunderClan territory he and Robinsky had visited earlier. He climbed out of the water, and shook out his pelt, noticing that storm clouds were gathering above. Dark clouds, surely indicating rain. He trotted toward the camp.

A ThunderClan cat stopped him before he could get too far. "What are you doing here?" A large ginger tom demanded.

An older gray tom emerged. Long scars ripped down his pelt. "Sheath your claws Firefur," The tom mewed evenly. He's a MoonClan cat."

Shellpaw nodded. "I need to talk to Mossstar and Brownclaw."

The ginger tom lashed his tail before whipping around. "Come on Rippedtail. Mossstar won't be very pleased."

"I apologize," Rippedtail murmured to Shellpaw as soon as Firefur was out of earshot. "He's a bit rough around the edges, but his intentions are good. Why are you here?"

"No one's going to like it," Shellpaw murmured, and that was all he would say on the matter.

Shadow

Shadow slammed back to her body. She gasped and stumbled, wings flaring before she relaxed. Mistcloud looked at her, eyes curious. "What happened?"

"Goldenstar's dead," Shadow gasped, "And I'm supposed to save MoonClan."

"Oh," Mistcloud muttered, "Nothing new. So who are you?"

"I'm Sha- Duskpaw," Shadow stuttered, "I'm from ThunderClan."

Mistcloud sighed. "I can read minds you mousebrain. Very interesting though, the whole rebirth. So that's what happened to Willowstar. Willowstar!" She gasped, "We have to get to MoonClan!"

"What will we do with Leafpaw?" Shadow asked, eyes wide, looking at the golden-brown apprentice.

"He's going to have to keep up," Mistcloud snapped. "We can't have him running back to Willowstar."

"But what if he..."

"He won't kill us from behind," Mistcloud sighed, "I'll keep a close ear on his thoughts. What I'm more worried about is MoonClan. Even though we all have powers, even Flamefoot will be out-numbered at about twenty to one, and picking up on Leafpaw's thoughts, there are a lot of cats storming MoonClan. And not all of us have offensive powers..." She trailed off.

Shadow's ears drooped. "We'll cope," She mewed softly, "And we'll have help."

Mistcloud waited a second as she read Shadow's thoughts. "Lifekin..." Mistcloud whispered, "Great StarClan." She looked at Shadow. "You have a lot to talk about when this is over."

Shellpaw

Obviously the ThunderClan cats had been alerted to his arrival, because everycat was out of their dens when Shellpaw came into camp. Alderpaw caught Shellpaw's gaze and winked at him. Shellpaw nodded at the SunClan cat. He caught a pretty light gray she-cat looking at his fins and gills. Shellpaw paused to look at her for just a heartbeat.

How pretty she was. Robinsky was pretty too, but her aura was a strong independent thing. This cat gave off the aura of a sweet frail cat, but knowing ThunderClan cats, she could probably give him a beating. Still, Shellpaw felt drawn to her. She seemed to notice him looking at her, and purred softly. Shellpaw jerked his head away.

Mossstar was up on highrock. "Why have you come MoonClan cat?" She asked.

"I have come for reasons that I do not wish to discuss with the clan watching," Shellpaw dipped his head. "If I may speak to you alone..."

"Of course," Mossstar nodded, "Brownclaw, Grayleaf, come into my den."

"How is Duskpaw?" Heartflight inquired as he passed her.

"She's doing fine," Shellpaw assured the queen. "Already has an important role in MoonClan."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of my daughter," Heartflight said proudly.

"Hey," Shellpaw stopped, "Um, who's the light gray apprentice?"

"That's Pigeonpaw, Alderpaw's sister," Heartflight murmured. "Why?"

"No reason," Shellpaw meowed, and continued after Mossstar.

Shellpaw flicked his tail as the group of four cats arrived at Mossstar's den. "Alright MoonClan cat, what is it?" Brownclaw asked.

Shellpaw had to swallow his pride before he answered. "MoonClan's in trouble," He finally mewed, "Willowstar's back for reasons that I can't go into now, and she's leading an attack force of rogues to MoonClan," Shellpaw took a deep breath. "We need your help."

Mossstar looked confused. "You're MoonClan cats. You've got powers. Can you take them yourselves?"

"If it were a one on one thing," Shellpaw mewed, "Yeah, we could, but we're talking maybe five on one or more. And not all of our cats have offensive powers. I mean, Flamefoot and Iceshadow can't take them all. Mapletail heals, Lightfeather glows, Wavewhisker can read emotions. I have gills for StarClan's sake!" Shellpaw nearly exploded at the end, but took a deep breath and continued. "I mean, there's not much we can do with these powers. That's why we need you."

"We can't fight powered cats to any affect," Brownclaw brushed a piece of moss off of his fur.

"You won't need to," Shellpaw mewed, "You'll be fighting a bunch of untrained rogues. MoonClan will take care of the powered cats. We can take them."

"Why should we help MoonClan, a clan that suddenly shows up out of nowhere, and has caused us nothing but trouble?" Mossstar asked evenly.

"Out of the goodness of your hearts?" Shellpaw asked, and when all he got were stony stares, he snapped, "Look, frankly, you owe us one for the Willowstar problem. We saved your butts, and now we're asking you to return the favor. Is that too much to ask?"

"If our cats are injured?" Grayleaf asked, and everycat looked at her in surprise as she spoke up.

"Mapletail will care for the injured," Shellpaw mewed.

Grayleaf looked at Mossstar. "I say, as your medicine cat, that we should help," The gray she-cat flicked her ears toward Shellpaw, "If we don't help them, by the sound of things, the cats will be massacred. There are former ThunderClan cats in MoonClan. Robinsky, Spruceclaw, Goldenstar. We can't stand by and let them die." Grayleaf walked over to Mossstar and looked her in the eyes. "And we do owe them."

"And possibly we could discuss some sort of alliance between our two clans," Brownclaw nodded, beginning to agree.

_Let's not get carried away, _Shellpaw thought. But the input from her deputy and medicine cat swayed Mossstar. Grudgingly, the gray she-cat nodded. "Fine. ThunderClan will come to MoonClan's aid."

Shellpaw sighed in relief. ThunderClan was coming.

Leafpaw

Leafpaw obediently ran alongside Mistcloud as Duskpaw flew overhead. He wondered when things had started to go so badly, and when he had made such a horrible mistake. Suddenly there was a screech and a cat shoved Leafpaw over on his side. "Get up and run," Hawkpaw hissed, and together the two apprentices took off. Mistcloud snarled, and Duskpaw screeched as she tried to follow them by wing, but couldn't fly through the densely packed tree trunks.

"Thanks," Leafpaw murmured.

"Willowstar wondered why you were taking so long," Hawkpaw snapped. "She sent me to find you. What happened?"

"The good news is," Leafpaw started, "Goldenstar is dead. The bad news, I can't use my powers."

"What?" Hawkpaw skidded to a stop. "Why?" She gasped.

Leafpaw gritted his teeth. "Mistcloud put up some sort of mental shield around powers. I never knew she could do that."

Hawkpaw looked worried. "This isn't good. Willowstar's not going to be happy."

"No kidding," Leafpaw murmured.

Hawkpaw was right. When Leafpaw and Hawkpaw met up with Willowstar, the she-cat wasn't happy. While the news that her brother was dead pacified her, she still strode, fuming, away from two apprentices.

They entered MoonClan territory soon after. Leafpaw could smell the difference in the air. When they reached the place where the camp should be, they stopped. The camp was gone.

Shadow

"Duskpaw!" Mistcloud called up to Shadow. "Quickly. Fly back to MoonClan and let them know that Leafpaw has escaped."

"But..."

"I'll catch up!"

Shadow only nodded, and dug in. Her wings beat furiously as first, until she found a new rhythm that allowed her to go faster easier. It was kind of like switching between walking and running. Shadow reached MoonClan camp in record time, and then nearly knocked herself out on the invisible barrier she found. In confusion, she landed on the barrier, and gasped at what she saw. On the other side of the barrier, Willowstar, two apprentices, one of them was Leafpaw. And then she saw herself, or, rather, Willowstar. They must have been fooled by Illusion's illusion. Shadow purred in spite of herself, but then was faced with a dilemma. How was she going to get in?

"Umm, hello, um, I need to talk to you guys," She murmured. When no one answered, she climbed toward the top. Maybe there was an opening up there. But then there were screeches the abruptly shut off from inside the invisible dome that Sparrowfur had created, and the dome and illusion surrounding it faded, and Willowstar and her rogues stormed the camp.

Shellpaw

The ThunderClan cats were running with Shellpaw in the lead, hoping desperately that he remembered the way back to MoonClan. It had been a short matter to get everycat ready to fight. A few warriors had stayed to protect the camp with the queens and elder, but everyone else was pumped and ready for battle.

Shellpaw thought right then that maybe it would have been nice to stay a kittypet. He was scared to death, anticipating this fight. There wouldn't be much that he could do. If he died... well, if he died, defending his clan was a nice way to go.

Shadow

Shadow could hear Robinsky begin barking commands, and fire started lighting the ground beneath her as Flamefoot leapt into action. That was when the sky opened up and ran began pouring down. That was when ice began to appear, Iceshadow freezing the pelts of the wet rogues. Bird, illuminated by Lightfeather, practically glowed, as badgers and foxes lumbered into camp and began attacking the rogues. Spruceclaw was darting around, striking blows wherever he could along with Flashfrost, who zapped from place to place.

Shadow could see that the MoonClan cats were fighting as best they could, but they were badly outnumbered, and Willowstar hadn't even started fighting yet. She stood calmly with Leafpaw and a white she-cat at her side, watching MoonClan lose.

Shadow swooped down to hover next to Robinsky, who was still shouting orders in a futile attempt to keep MoonClan alive and fighting. "What can I do?"

"Swoop down and see what damage you can do. Don't let them snag your wings," Robinsky mewed quickly, before shrieking, "Flamefoot, behind you!"

Shadow nodded, but Robinsky was too preoccupied to notice. She folded her wings into a dive, tearing a large piece of fur off a rogue. He screeched, but Shadow veered away before he could hurt her. Shadow repeated this maneuver so many times that it seemed like all the rogues had patches of fur missing from their pelts.

Suddenly there was a loud snarled, and the battle almost halted as a huge group of cats assembled at the entrance to MoonClan camp. Shellpaw was there with Mossstar. Shadow's heart lifted. It was ThunderClan!

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Mossstar roared, and the entire mass of ThunderClan cats poured upon the rogues. It was like rain upon a wildfire. It quickly became obvious which group knew what they were doing.

Shadow swooped down on Shellpaw. "Thank StarClan you brought help!" She cried.

"No problem," Shellpaw gasped, "I didn't think that we were going to make it in time!"

"Well thank StarClan you did!" Shadow licked Shellpaw's ear, and flew back up to see what she could do.

The battle seemed to be turning in MoonClan's favor. Willowstar's gaze tightened and she started forward. That was when Shadow saw a gray paw land on Willowstar's shoulder.

Willowstar whipped around, and Mistcloud went flying into a tree. "Mistcloud," Shadow cried, and dove after the MoonClan deputy.

Mistcloud wasn't moving, but when Shadow landed she opened one eyes. "Hello Shadow," She murmured.

"Mistcloud, are you..."

"Doesn't matter. Someone has to stop Willowstar." She looked at Shadow. "Shadow, absorb my power." Shadow's eyes widened.

"You mean you want me to do the mental shield thing with the powers?" She squeaked.

"Only you can. You have to save MoonClan, remember?" Mistcloud purred. "Now take the powers."

Shadow nodded, and taking a deep breath, put a paw to Mistcloud's shoulder. The wing's sucked into her back, and Shadow was suddenly overwhelmed by the thoughts running through everycat's head. "Get to Willowstar," Mistcloud murmured, and closed her eyes.

Everything in Shadow wanted to stay here with Mistcloud, but she had a job to do.

Shadow combed the battlefield for Willowstar, and saw her not too far away. Shadow ran, and put a paw on Willowstar's shoulder, and, almost instinctively knowing what to do, pushed her mind into Willowstar's.

Willowstar's consciousness bucked under Shadow's and she snarled. _So you're not dead, _she hissed.

_No, I'm not, _Shadow snarled. _Ready to die?_

Shadow searched through Willowstar's mind, even as the she-cat tried to fight her off. She found a glowing orb, which she assumed to be the source of Willowstar's powers. She tried touching it, but the shock nearly sent her rocketing back to her body. Instead she started building mental shields around it. Willowstar's consciousness felt like a moss covered rock on a rainy day, but somehow Shadow hung on until the deed was done.

With a shock she was back in her body. Willowstar was snarling at her, and she realized that she could no longer hear the thoughts of everycat around her. Instead she felt an incredible power rushing through her veins, and she knew that before she's broken away, she'd absorbed Willowstar's power. Shadow purred, and focused. All of the rogues suddenly froze, and then rose into the air.

A large white tom, probably the leader snarled, "What's happening?"

"I'm happening," Shadow snarled, "And unless you plan on all dying, you might want to listen to me." The tom looked like he might snap at her, but then thought better of it. "Leave the territory, and never return," Shadow intoned. "If you do, I will show no mercy. That I swear on StarClan. Now go, before my common sense gets the better of my mercy." She dropped the rogues, and after a shocked pause, they all took off. Shadow sighed in relief, sinking onto her side. The rain let up, and the sun started shining through.

Illuminated in one sunbeam was Willowstar, and Shadow swore that she could see Life. "Willowstar will never bother you again," Life purred, and she and Willowstar vanished as the sunbeam faded.

That was when a cheer when up from the MoonClan cats. Shadow was too tired to celebrate. Her eyelids drifted shut, and she passed out.

______________________

I believe this chapter is a personal record on my part. 2,495 words in one night. Whew. So what do you guys think? I'll have the end of story alliances next chapter along with an epilogue. Also a much deserved thank you to all the reviewers of this story. Well, I can say it twice. Thanks so much guys! (Hugs reviewers)


	14. Epilogue

* * *

Shadow

It was light outside. That was the first thing that Shadow noticed when she came around. She groaned, and pulled herself onto her rebellious paws. "Duskpaw!" Mapletail came flying in. "You're awake!"

"Wish I wasn't," Shadow muttered, "My head hurts." She met Mapletail's eyes. "What happened?"

"You sent the rogues off, and then fainted," Mapletail replied, scanning Shadow.

"I didn't faint!" Shadow protested. "I just... fell asleep on my feet," Mapletail sighed.

"You're fine to go outside if you want, but let me know if you feel dizzy or anything," Mapletail nodded.

Shadow started toward the entrace to the den, but then stopped. "Is Mistcloud... did Mistcloud make it?"

Mapletail purred then suddenly. "Mistcloud's too stubborn to die," Mapletail's eyes twinkled, "She's just fine. She and Robinsky are barking orders while we clean up the camp." Mapletail flicked her ears. "Robinsky would make a good deputy."

Shadow looked at the MoonClan cats. There seemed to be fewer. "Who else is dead?" Shadow asked, fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

Mapletail sat down. "Willowstar took Sparrowfur and Illusion out with her first attack. They're not dead," She added hurridly, "But they will need some time to recover. Lightfeather is dead," Mapletail dipped her head. "She tried to protect Bird while she was manipulating those animals. A larger rogue got to her before ThunderClan arrived, and thank StarClan they did," Mapletail sighed, "We would have died if Shellpaw hadn't gotten them."

Shadow continued to listen as the death toll racked up. Lightfeather, Gingerclaw, Heat, and Goldenstar were all dead. Many were injured and recovering. MoonClan had suffered a hard blow.

"What about Leafpaw?"

"He and that she-cat he likes are being held. He swears that he regrets everything. Mistcloud's keeping a close moniter on his thoughts, but most likely he'll be rejoining MoonClan." Mapletail growled under her breath, and Shadow guess that she didn't approve.

"Duskpaw!" There was a shout from Mistcloud, and Shadow looked in joy upon the face of the MoonClan deputy. "Now that you're up and about, you can help us clean up."

Shadow left the Medicine den, or what was left of it, with Mistcloud. "So who's leader now?" She asked.

"Well, right now we're all just pitching in to clean up camp," Mistcloud informed her, "But I think I am."

Cleaning up the camp was exhausting work. The dens were utterly decimated, and there wasn't much that the clan cats could do.

Finally, Mistcloud called a halt to the clean up. "Look," She started, and every cat who was able gathered around to hear her speak. "Okay, we all know that Goldenstar is dead, so, I guess I'll be taking over as leader." There were mews of agreement. "Okay then," Mistcloud seemed heartened by the clan's agreement. In which case, I will need a deputy, and I think we all know who deserves that title."

One by one, all of the MoonClan cats turned to look at Robinsky. "What! Me!" Robinsky gasped.

"StarClan my you hear and approve my choice," Mistcloud mewed, "Robinsky will be the new deputy of MoonClan." Robinsky still looked shocked for a moment, but nodded.

"I know that I can't take Mistcoud's place, nor do I want to, but I will do the best that I can." Robinsky flared her wings.

"I know that this has been a crazy last few moons, but MoonClan will survive. We have new kits on the way whose powers may be unfathomable, but we will find a way to survive." Mistcloud met the gaze of everycat assembled, and Shadow felt a new courage fill her. "MoonClan will survive, I swear it to StarClan. And whatever comes our way next," Mistcloud looked up at the sun. "We'll be ready."

Two Moons Later...

"Easy Flashfrost, just breath," Mapletail advised the queen. The entire clan was gathered outside the ressurected medicine den, waiting to see what would happen. Robinsky and Miststar were inside with Mapletail and Flashfrost, overseeing the birth. Shellfur hopped anxiously from paw to paw. He was as nervous as the rest of the clan. Wavewhisker especially, as Mapletail had insisted, 'no toms.'

"Calm down Shellfur," Leafclaw warned his brother. "You're making the whole clan jittery." Leafclaw had pledged alliance to MoonClan and recieved his warrior name a moon ago.

"Sorry," Shellfur settled for lashing his tail. Duskwing was hovering above, circling, too restless to stand still. Duskwing hadn't seen any reason to tell the clan that she was, in fact, Shadow, and had gone through her warrior ceremony as Duskwing.

Suddenly from within the den there was the sound of a wailing kit. It was joined by another. The whole clan held it's breath. Mapletail came out, purring. "Two healthy kits," She announced. "One looks just like Goldenstar, and the other like Flashfrost." There was the sound of cheers as the clan rejoiced.

The clan slowly dispursed, talking to each other. Hawksong trotted over to Leafclaw. Not being a StarCat, Hawksong had gone to ThunderClan to learn to be a warrior. She had learned quickly, and was now teaching the StarCats with less offensive powers the attacks. "Two new kits, can you believe it?" Her eyes were wide.

Miststar emerged from the den and climbed up to the leader's perch. "Today we welcome two new kits to the clan. A ginger she-cat, who's name is Falconkit, and a brown tom, who's name is Thornkit. They have shown no abilities yet, but often the abilities do not manifest until apprenticeship. We will be anxiously waiting to see what it is these cats can do."

Shellfur flicked his tail. Yes, it certainly would be interesting. As far as he knew, no kit had ever grown up in MoonClan. These kits were going to have an interesting future indeed.

* * *

And thus, my story has ended. After this memo you'll find the end of story alliances. Thanks so much to all the reviewers. Couldn't have done it without you.

Here's everyone who reviewed. Those name underlined are those of you who reviewed logged in.

Stonestar

Willow-Ginerva-Alice

Wolfstar4

Crystalstar Medicine Cat

edd

Mysterystar of DawnPack

Chibi Ookami Tora

Night's Mirth

Nightmares and Dreams

Thanks guys. You're the best.

And thanks a gazillion times to Immediate Music, of whose music I owe the inspiration for each and every chapter.

And though I hate my plot bunny, I have to thank him for this story too.

So do you guys want to see a sequel? Let me know.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Mossstar- tortiseshell she-cat

Deputy- Brownclaw- Dark brown tom  
Apprentice- Pigeonpaw

Medicine Cat- Grayleaf- older gray she-cat

Warriors:

Rippedtail -Gray tom with long scars running down his pelt  
from a badger attack when he was a kit (Former SunClan)

Firefur- ginger tom

Spottedfur = lightly spotted tom

Silverstorm- pale gray she-cat (SunClan)  
Apprentice: Alderpaw

Blueleaf = Blue-gray she-cat

Emberheart = ginger she-cat.

Dawnburst- golden she-cat

Foxtail- ginger tom

Fleetfur-Ginger tom

Flickerfoot -Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Pigeonpaw- light gray she-cat

Alderpaw- brown tom with blue eyes (SunClan)

Queens and kits-

Heartflight-tabby she-cat  
Kits- Whitekit (white) Duskwing (MoonClan)

Elders:

Flight- ginger striped she-cat

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blossomstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Clifffoot- pale gray tom

Medicine Cat: Amberdew- ginger she-cat

Warriors

Frogfoot- dark gray tom (Former SunClan)

Nightshadow- black she-cat (SunClan)

Micarush - pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes.

Oakstripe- dark ginger tom

Lilywing- white she-cat (SunClan)

Pinetail- brown tom

Queens

Whiteheart- white she-ca  
Kit- Redkit (red-brown)

Appentices

Elders

Blacktooth- dark gray tom

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**RiverClan**

Leader: Creekstar- gray tom

Deputy- Ripplefur- blue gray tom

Medicine Cat- Splashwing- tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors-

Stonefur- gray tom (Former SunClan)

Wildwind- striped tom. (Former SunClan)

Rapidfoot= dark tabby tom

Hazedream- ginger she-cat (SunClan)

Boulderpelt- gray tom

Apprentices

Queens-

Streamtail- ginger she-cat

Elders-

Gullpelt- very pale gray she-cat

______________________________________________________________________________________

**WindClan-**

Leader- Galestar- gray white she-cat

Deputy- Falconheart- brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Breezeflight- White she-cat

Warriors-

Gailstorm -longhaired pale gray she-cat.

Gleampelt - dark cream she-cat.

Lionflame- ginger tom  
Apprentice: Frostpaw

Apprentices

Frostpaw- dark gray she-cat

Stormpaw- drak gray tom

Queens

Elders-

Curlfoot- pale brown tom

________________________________________________________________________

**SunClan**

Silverstorm and Alderpaw of ThunderClan  
Lilywing of ShadowClan  
Lionflame and Frostpaw of WindClan  
Hazedream of RiverClan

_________________________________________________________________________

**MoonClan**

Leader- Mistcloud- blue gray she-cat who can read minds

Deputy- Robinsky- Light brown she-cat with brown and copper wings

Medicine Cat- Mapletail- golden and brown she-cat who can heal

Warriors-

Flamefoot- ginger tom who can shoot fire out of his paws

Iceshadow- white she-cat who can freeze things

Sparrowfur- gray tom who can create translucent inpenatrable shields

Illusion- gray stripped white she-cat who can create convincing illusions. Former Tribe cat.

Wavewhisker- tortoiseshell tom who can read emotions

Spruceclaw-dark brown tom who is super fast.

Bird- blue gray she-cat. Can control animals.

Shellfur- cream tom. Mutated to swim and breathe underwater.

Leafclaw- golden brown tom. Has control over plants.

Duskwing/Shadow- gray she-cat with blue eyes. Adapts any power she comes in contact with.

Hawksong- white she-cat. Not powered.

Queens

Flashfrost- pretty brown she-cat who can teleport  
Kits- Falconkit (ginger) and Thornkit (Brown)

___________________________________________________________________________

**StarClan**

Swiftbreeze- Black and white she-cat (SunClan)

Skyfire- Light brown she-cat. (Former SunClan)

Timestar- gray she-cat

(Supposedly) Willowstar- white and brown she-cat

Goldenstar- ginger tom who has life power.

Lightfeather- pale gray she-cat who glows with white light

Gingerclaw- ginger tom who can find things

Heat- red brown tom. Can hypnotize cats.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Cats Outside Clans**

Eagle- brown and white tom (Former SunClan)

Dogclaw: Black tom with large, white front paws. Former deputy.

Frost- light gray tom. Leader of Rogues.

__________________________________________________________________________-

**Lifekin**

Life- golden she-cat. Power over all life.

Time- brown she-cat. Power over all time.

Soul- black tom. Power over all spirits.

Storm- gray tom- Power over all weather.


End file.
